Trespassing (CL fanfic)
by SlightlyOdd13
Summary: Where Garage Kids meets Code Lyoko in an 'Odd' twist.
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

**Ok! 1st Fanfic! Enjoy...**

~It Begins~

The dingy school bus pulled up. Outside, another school, just like the rest. This was the last stop, so there was no other choice but to exit the humid vehicle. I sighed, tossing my bag over my shoulder and scrambling to my feet. I got off, landing on the pavement of the side walk. The bus left promptly, as if relieved to be rid of me, which was probably true.

Taking in my new surroundings, I examined the school. A late summer sun shone down on the tall buildings with tan roofs, circling a paved courtyard scattered with kids. Nothing new. Admitted, a lot more greenery and open grounds than the previous ones, but other than that I saw no difference. What did they call this school? Kadic? Well, by the end of this week I'll probably be hearing the nickname roaming the halls. The nickname that follows me. Just like last time. Then they'll all see that this school is just like the rest.

I sigh a long sigh. I think there's just something wrong with me.

Either way, this is my new school, I'll have to live with it for a while. I start off to it casually, passing under an old arch connected to the gate. Ingraved on it I spot the name again; Kadic.

As I continue into the courtyard I realize I'm being watched by a scrawny four-eyes, lurking in the shadows of one of the trees near the gate. Soon enough, he starts to approach me.

"So," begins the fellow blonde, "You're new around here?"

That is kind of obvious isn't it? "Yeah, I just got here."

"Want me to show you around?"

"That would be great."

"Okay, follow me," he begins heading off in the direction of one of the taller buildings. "By the way, I'm Jeremie," he says once I'm walking beside him.

"My name is Odd." _Make fun of me if you want,_ I say in my mind.

"Don't worry, I only make fun of the people I know really well," he replies. I guess I must have said that last part out loud, too.

"Heh, thanks," l laugh lightly. "So where are we going?"

"Principal's office."

%%%

"And welcome to the school!" is the last thing I hear the dignified principal say to me before I leave the office.

"So," Jeremie pulls up beside me again. "What room are you in?"

I toss the small key to him as we exit the building, "You tell me."

Jeremie fumbles with the key as he catches it, and is identifying the number and which dormitory it belongs to when he starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Your in the same room as one of my friends," he replies.

"Oh." I swipe away a pesky fly in the breeze. "Does he bite?"

Jeremie laughed again, "Only a little."

%%%

Jeremie lead me around the school first, then we head over to a large building he told me the dorms are in. As we walk up the single flight of stairs I get a few sideways glances from the other students, which I ignore.

Finally, Jeremie brought us to a door. Same two digits were on it as on the key; 42.

"Here we are," I was told. Jeremie slipped the key into the hole easily and unlocked the door. We both stepped in.

"Heyo," Jeremie said to the brown-haired boy sitting at the desk across the quaint room. He had his back to us up until Jeremie called to him, then he turned around, and noticed me.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"My name is Odd," I told him tentatively.

"This is your new roommate," Jeremie informed him.

"Oh. Um, okay," the boy was noticeably unsure what to say. "Come on in."

"Thanks," I thanked him and entered, shyly. "So, which side's mine?" I asked.

He joked, "What, did you want to start putting a line of tape down the middle of the room already?" he chuckled in kind of a creepy way.

"I told you Odd, he doesn't bite," Jeremie semi-understood and tried to play along.

I was glad when my roomie finally remembered to answer my question, "It's that side," he pointed to his left, my right.

I dropped my bag on the bed and sat down. Jeremie seated himself on the bed opposite mine, and looked as if he'd remembered something.

"By the way, he's Ulrich," Jeremie pointed to my roommate. Ulrich nodded.

An awkward silence filled the room, and in an attempt to break it I started, "So..." But it didn't help. A whole minute passed before anything was said.

Then someone came down the hall and through the door saying, "Ohhhh Ulrich," in a playful sounding voice.

The girl who had called Ulrich stopped in the door way. Her thin blue eyes were wide, staring at me like I had three heads. She wore all black, all long-sleeved, with combat boots to match. Her straight black hair was cut just bellow her ears, and she looked Asian, I noticed.

"Who might you be?" she asked me curiously.

"I'm Ulrich's new roommate, Odd," I introduced myself.

"Oh I see. I'm Yumi," she said.

Meanwhile Ulrich rose to his feet, and walked toward her and the door.

"And-" Yumi was going to add something else but Ulrich mumbled to her, "Come on."

As she was being gently pushed out the door she wrapped up in a different sort of way, by saying, "And it seems I've got to go. Nice meeting you!" Just like that, they were disappearing down the hallway.

"What's the rush?" I asked Jeremie once they left.

He fixed his oval glasses, "Oh nothing, their just late for practice."

"Practice?"

Jeremie smirked, "Come see."

~FIN

**~Author's note~**

**Did u like it? Was it good? I'm so nervous! Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2 It Resumes

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Without further ado, I present chapter 2...**

~Start~

Chapter2 It Resumes

"This is a cool place, and are there cool chicks too?" I ask Jeremie as we stroll once more, close to the building.

"You mean cool like Yumi?" he asks.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Well then I guess there are a few 'cool chicks'," he replied, stressing it as if it was some foreign slang that he wasn't accustom to. As we rounded the corner, Yumi and Ulrich finally came into view. It looked like they were trying to punch each other.

"So this is practice?" I asked doubtfully.

"Mmmhmm," Jeremie nodded, settling down on a bench. "They do this every day."

"Wow. Must be pretty dedicated," I state the obvious, sitting down next to him. From our perch we can easily watch the training without getting caught in any crossfire.

Jeremie nodded, "They've both been doing it since they were kids."

I nod in understanding.

He added, "They even tried to get me into it once."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, this ought to be good. "And how did that work out?"

Jeremie shook his head thoughtfully, "Not very well."

I snickered.

"What?!" Jeremie started to sound offended, so I backed off.

"Nothing," I replied. "Like you, I only make fun of the people I know."

Jeremie didn't look too impressed. Then he said, "Well that must be too bad considering you probably know next to no one around here."

"You have a point there." I can't help but agree.

"So what are they practicing anyway? Besides how to be violent in a non-violent way."

"Pencak cilat," he mumbled.

"Pardon?" it was gibberish to me.

"It's called Pencak Cilat," Jeremie replied.

"Oh," I run the name through my head but seem never to have heard it before.

For a while we watch them, as they take swings at each other, occasionally trying different kicks and maneuvers.

Jeremie and I both flinched when Yumi threw Ulrich to the ground, and pounced on him. Once on the ground Ulrich put up a small fight, but then decided against it, leaning his head back and sighing submissively. Then, as if on cue, both of them start to blush.

It is then that I realized something that was quite obvious, they are into each other. In their foolish, and much too late act of trying to hide it, Yumi got off of him and they avoided eye contact.

I snorted quietly and rolled my eyes. I'm sure Jeremie heard me but he was probably prone to this kind of thing and therefore chose not to react.

After Ulrich rose too, he cleared his voice and said, "I think that's good for today." They continued staring in opposite directions, but I'm sure anyone who looked would be able to see right through it.

"Well," Jeremie, I'm sure, had practice breaking these awkward silences, "I am starving, how about you guys?"

"Yeah, I guess," was Ulrich's lame reply.

I went along, "Oh, you guys must be really tired after all that."

Yumi put a hand over her grumbling stomach. "Now that you mention it," she laughed.

"Alright, let's go," Jeremie almost didn't need to lead the way, I could have followed my nose.

%%%

In the cafeteria we found a feast of spaghetti and meat balls, mmm, my favourite. I sat with Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi and patiently answered all their questions about my previous schools and life, while listening to some of their own stories.

It turned out, both Ulrich and Jeremie were in the same grade as me, with Yumi one year ahead in grade 7.

The three of them had met last year on a school-wide trip to the lake when Jeremie almost drowned and they had to go fish him out [mind you ulrich can't swim!]. Ever since then they had been finding their three-some being brought together again and again. They gave examples like when they had gotten in trouble and had to clean the auditorium after a dance, or when they had been voluntold to set up the sports equipment before a big game. Over a bit of time they began to evolve into the current friendship they maintain now.

"And trust me," Jeremie had said. "Drowning isn't fun."

Yumi nodded, "And then Ulrich jumped in, trying to be the hero, but couldn't get Jeremie to shore, so I had to go in and drag both of those soggy guys out." She laughed, reminiscing the time.

I chuckled too, at the thought of it.

Then a thought popped into my mind, "Oh, I totally forgot."

They all looked over. "What is it?" Jeremie asked.

"I promised my parents I'd call them and tell them I got here, and I'm settling in, and I didn't get abducted by aliens." I laughed shyly, "They get kind of paranoid if I don't."

"Go ahead," Ulrich said. The others nodded.

"Yeah? Thanks," I figured it would be fine since I had finished eating faster than they had. I could be in and out of the dorm in no time flat.

I skipped down the way whistling cheerfully. Maybe I was wrong about this school after all. Just then I rounded the corner into the dorm and ran smack-dab into someone I found out I would have been happier not meeting.

At the time, I was clueless, and sent stumbling back, falling onto the pavement.

"Sorry," I said immediately. "My bad." Even though it was the other person's fault more than mine, I was feeling courteous. Unfortunately the mood was not returned.

"That's right. It WAS your fault," a snobby remark came from the punk towering over me.

I scrambled to my feet quick as I could, taking in what I was up against this time.

In the double-door walk way to the dorms stood three full-of-themselves boys. On the sides stood a mischievous pair, farley similar oval face and squinty eyes. They wore baggy clothes and one had a backward facing baseball hat. Both wore smug and knowing grins, which really creeped me out and made me anxious to get away before I found out what was coming.

In the middle stood what must have been the ring leader. He towered about 6 inches over his buddies, that must be around a foot taller than me. He had brown, matted hair, and a face so ugly I remember thinking it must have come through the shredder and been glued together wrong. To this day I still think I'm right.

"Well, I guess I'll be more careful next time," I said, trying to avoid a problem.

The ring-leader garbled an evil chuckle and replied, "You better. 'Cause no one messes with the gang of fury."

At this point, half of me said was on the defensive, already planning the best way to get out of the situation. Meanwhile the other half was ready to give this dork the dissing of his life.

The gang of fury? What a stupid name. It wasn't hard to see that these guys were dimwits, considering they practically had it written on their foreheads.

"And when's the 'gang of fury' gonna get here?" I sassed. Shoot. Looks like there wasn't going to be any easy escape now. I just set myself up. But could I help it?

"What did you say?" the middle one, again, boomed.

I swallowed. No going back now. "You heard me."

"And who," the greeblee on the left spoke.

"Do you think you are?" his twin with the cap finished his thought. Freaking mind-readers. This place is a circus.

"Odd Della Robia." I stood my ground, knowing perfectly well it wouldn't work.

They doubled over laughing, as I knew they would.

"Hey, can I call you oddball?" one laughed.

"What's with the pink? Are you a hippie?"

"Yeah, nice hair!"

I think they were referring now to my clothes which consisted mostly of purple, not pink. And last I checked there wasn't any crime in having hair past your ears.

Either way, this was a bit much. I had enough. Before this could turn into a scene, I pushed past them and sped up the stairs to my and Ulrich's dorm.

Behind me I heard the names, 'oddball', 'hippie'. Hippie was a new one. Again, it was the same story. No matter how good the circumstance got, it always happened. They were always there.

Different faces but all the same. At Montgomery primary school it was Harry and River. At St Klarks elementary it was Terry, Tom and Fred. Livington secondary, Justin and Cooper. I could list off hundreds more. Now it was these three. I'm sure I'll come to find their names eventually.

I sped into our room and swung the door closed. I stood there for a minute, holding up the door, making sure no idiots would follow me in here. Then I flopped onto my bed, and vented my anger as I usually did. Into myself. I rarely had anyone to talk to, much less burdon with my problems so I basically just stored them. As if needing to create a new file in the archive of my mind, I shoved the thoughts into a box, and put that box in a bigger box, and put that box in a bigger box. Then I put the box in an imaginary bag and organized it into the back of my mind. Sadly, conversion takes a while, much like it does with computers now a days. So I sat, staring at a blank wall in my room for the next half an hour.

~~~END~~~~

Author's note

So? Not too horrible I hope. And yes 'greeblee' is a made up word. Got a problem with that?

Yes, in this fanfic Odd is kind of a loner. I wanted to change it up a little, u know?

I just remembered I forgot to go on with the garage kids dialogue after the 'cool chicks' remark from Odd. Oops... Oh well. And yes, the martial art that Ulrich and Yumi do is in fact called Pencak Cilat.

I guess part of this story's idea came from me often making 'Odd' related jokes with my friends. I always wondered why his name didn't backfire on him before, like maybe with Sissi...


	3. Chap3 Invisible, except when I wanna be

Thanks so much for the reviews guys!

~START~

A quarter of an hour later, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie found me in the dorm. And for the record, I HAD in fact called my parents and left a message.

"Where you been Champ?" Ulrich asked.

I just kind of shrugged sadly.

"You okay, Odd?" Jeremie studied my face, fixing his glasses.

"Oh, yeah," I perked up as much as I could, putting a fake smile on my face.

"Just kind of gloomy, huh?" Yumi figured, seeing right through my smile.

I nodded. You could say that.

"Well I know an easy solution." Yumi beamed.

"What's that?" It seemed Ulrich was just as confused as me.

She turned to me and asked, "Odd, have you ever been down the Seine?"

%%%

"Wow," I sighed as we started to stroll. As if flowing with us, to the left was the Seine. Despite living in France all my life, I've never been this close before.

"So what do you think Odd?" Yumi skipped in front of us and walked backward. "Is it working?"

I nodded vibrantly, "Definatelly."

Yumi smiled. Today, she wasn't wearing her standard black, everything, which I noticed as she walked backwards. She wore a casual black t-shirt and her normal black jeans, and also a ruby red jacket. The red of the jacket really stood out (you call it a blazer right?).

"It's easy to take it easy here," Jeremie added. I agreed with that too. The sun on your face, birds' songs on the breeze, it was peaceful. I sighed, smiling.

We continued along joking and laughing, for I think, half an hour. The constant water, sparkling like diamonds. I was blinded by the beauty of the moment.

"You guys do this often?" I asked them.

"Only sometimes," Ulrich grinned.

"That's why when we do do it, we pick a sunny day." Jeremie explained. "Like today."

I didn't mean to burst anyones bubble, "It won't be sunny for much longer," I pointed out. Glancing over, I squinted at the vivid sunset.

"Don't worry, it's almost over," Yumi informed me.

I was honestly more disappointed than happy.

I didn't even have to ask, Ulrich told me, "We usually go until we see the factory, then turn around."

"What factory?"

"The abandoned Renault factory," Jeremie pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Word on the street is, it'll be torn down in a few years," Yumi added.

"That's too bad," I said.

"Why? It's just going to sit there and rust. It's a waste of space as it stands," Ulrich explained his view.

"Hunk 'a junk if you ask me," Jeremie added.

"Yeah, but," I couldn't really think of a brilliant reply. "I guess your right."

Ulrich seemed satisfied.

Yumi continued though, "I see your point Odd. Someone could have gotten attached to the building."

"Who would do that? It's just a bunch of bricks and car parts," Ulrich couldn't see the common sense in it.

"Well I guess you never know," Jeremie shrugged at Ulrich. "Some people are stranger than others."

%%%

The next day, we were all back in those dreary classrooms. Ulrich, Jeremie and I were in first period math with Mrs Meyers, but I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. I kept seeing the sunset over the Seine, an image-memory of yesterday's adventures. That was really nice. I do wonder what's going to happen to that factory though.

"Odd!" Mrs Meyer called, snapping me out of my daze.

I jolted, and sat up straight, "Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what the square root of 576 is?" she asked with her eyebrows furrowed, knowing I wasn't paying attention.

"Umm..." I wracked my brain, but found nothing.

She looked unimpressed. Then she did something no one expected. "Ulrich, can you help your friend out?"

Ulrich blinked, looking taken by surprise, which he was. "Err... Umm..." Jeremie face palmed.

"You know boys, this really isn't a good start." Mrs Meyer turned her back to the class to write more on the black board. "Jeremie?"

"24," He answered almost automatically.

"Thank you. You know, this isn't unusual for you Ulrich ,but Odd, you should be worried about a first impression shouldn't you?" I could hear Mrs Meyer clearly, despite her facing away from us. "Now I know everyone's still got summer on the brain, but it's time to get your head out of the clouds."

A couple of kids, coincidentally two of the greeblees I ran in into yesterday, started snickering and calling out the name, "Dreamer!"

I frowned and tryed to ignore them.

The rest of the day went down hill. It was like mistake, after mistake, after mistake for me. In second period history I dropped the whole stack of text books I was supposed to hand out. I was like a bull in a china shop dipped in strawberry jam. In third block Phys Ed, I was literally being lapped during our warm up run. Fourth block I think was the worst, and topped it off nicely. It was science class with Mrs Hertz, and she asked me if I had bought explosion-insurance before transferring, and I didn't get that it was supposed to be a joke. In the end, the whole class was laughing at me. Including Mrs Hertz's obnoxious/evil-sounding cackle.

It was like the entire world had laughed at me just in that one morning. What a bunch of losers. As soon as the lunch bell rang, I was out. I just couldn't take anymore of these people today.

Despite being kind of peckish, I didn't go to the cafeteria. Walking around the solitary court yard, I kicked a littered can that lay on the ground. This day was the pits. The only thing that could make it worse would be running into those three goons.

I heard some fiendish snickering from up ahead. Well, speak of the devils. Sincerely hoping they wouldn't notice me, I started going around them in a wide circle. I wasn't fortunate enough to turn invisible.

"Hey! Look who it is!" The lummox leader boomed.

The side-kicks played the name game. "Dreamer!" One called. "Hippie!" The other echoed.

I sighed, irritatedly. "What can I do for you?" My voice was thick in sarcasm.

The trio of idiocy shambled over.

"It's not what you can do for us, it's what we can do for you." The bulky leader sneered, coming closer to me than I liked.

"Then take tweedle dee and tweedle dumb and get out of my sight." I said plainly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked.

"No, really? Why do you think I said it?"

"You're funny. But not that funny." He shoved me hard.

I stumbled backward, catching my balance in time to avoid falling.

"Well you're no Charlie Chaplin either," I mumbled in reply.

Ironically, he was confused. "Who?"

I smirked, "Never mind. You look more like a Borris Karloff anyhow."

I had a feeling he had no idea who that was either, but he replied, "At least I'm not an oddball!"

They all started laughing and repeating my nickname. Lousy good-for-nothings. I stuck my hands in my hoodie pockets and kept walking. I wasn't going to waste anymore of my time at this school.

~~END~~

AUTHORS NOTE

This story is based on the location if the factory, not the school, which is in a different and more southern suburb of Paris. So, yeah. Review plz! And if you see something that could have been written better by all means point that out too.


	4. Chapter 4 Tripping

**Btw happy Easter everybody!**

"Who needs them." I scoffed under my breath. It was true. Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie didn't understand. But they weren't the first. No matter what my parents thought, no amount of changing school was going to help, but they did it anyways. That's why I didn't even bother telling this lot.

Not even a week into the school year and I'm already escaping. I will come back, though. I always do. I just need to clear my head, again.

Before I knew it I was already straying from the school grounds and further into the forest. I had just passed the red trail crossroads which meant, from here on in I'm on my own. Which I liked to think of as, from here on in there's no one to pick on me or be a pest.

I sighed a breath of relief. I liked the sound of that. For the most part, there would always be someone around to tease me. Every school I've been to, every club I've attended, there's always some gang of jealous sticks in the mud who come over and wreak how every much or little fun I may be having. Fight as I may, I can't get rid of them. I can't ever get rid of them.

I was fed up. Angrily, I punch the nearest tree with a fierce blow, but the tree seems untouched. This was meant to blow off my steam, instead, it has ignited it. I pound the trunk some more, subconsciously trying to teach it a lesson. No, this is stupid, I've got to get a hold of myself. There's no reason to beat myself up, so I'll stop doing to nature, too.

Looking down, I notice that my knuckles are bleeding. Ouch. I can feel it now.

Still, I continue walking, my hands never once giving me a second of peace. The trees, wide and thin, seem to be closing in, the further I go.

I wonder what time it is. And where I'm going. And how I except myself to find my way back to the school.

"Urgh," I grunt, from the pain and the frustration. I may be out here a lot longer than I thought.

After at least half an hour of ambling aimlessly I learned to ignore the pain gnawing at the wounds on my hands. Unfortunately, meanwhile my legs began to ache. Finally, I deside to sit down and rest, that is, as soon as I find a spot that isn't moss-covered or layered with a mangled mess of bushes. Which seem to be on every inch of these woods. I'm sure by now my baggy indigo jeans are totally torn and ripped. Oh wel-

"Whoa!" the next thing I know, I'm rolling through the moss and mangled bushes. I single misjudgment in footing and here I am, making my own path through the over-growth. All I can see is the world spinning around me; One minute the muddy, grass ground and the next, a leaf shielded sky, then the turf again.

I kept on rolling for quite some time, two, three minutes at least. I guess I found the perfect downhill slope. I rampaged through multiple straights, wirey bushes and even slammed my head into a couple old logs. By the time my rolling slowed, my limbs were really really sore. Finally, the rolling stopped.

Laying on the wet grass, face-up, I closed my eyes and caught my breath. I'm glad that's over.

Slowing down my heart rate, I sit up, cringing in pain. I knew rubbing at my eyes with mud-stained, bloody hands wouldn't help much but it was a common gesture which I automatically did, instantly regretting it. Changing my mind, I pulled my tattered purple sleeve over my hand and used the inside to clear my vision.

"Oh!" I gasped as soon as I saw what lay not 15 meters ahead of me.

It was astounding. Right here, in the middle of now where, stood an old mansion. It was large and imposing, with holey shutterers and an ivy infested left sided. Three storeys high, it was amazing this 19th century-looking relic was still in one piece.

"Wow..." I probably would have stood there and stared longer, or even tried to get closer, had it not been for the dogs. That's right, from around the side of the house two blonde great danes came charging out. Teeth barred, barking like mad, they were headed right for me.

I took the only logical option; make like a banana and split!

I made a quick U-turn and weaved in and around shrubs and bushes, slipping a little as I sped up a muddy hill. But the danes were gaining on me, fast. I needed a new strategy. Well, my clothing torn, me tattered, my calm thinking out the window, I had nothing to loose except maybe some flesh (depending on what those mutts would do to me). So I jumped on a tree. Literally. The first tree I saw that was tall and strong enough to hold me, I grabbed a hold of and shimmied up, doing my best squirrel impression.

Although I hadn't exactly lost or fooled the dogs, I had gotten out of the range of their blade-like teeth. I manuvered into the tree leaning myself against multiple branches. It's here that I dared take more than a shallow breath without worrying.

It wasn't over yet. One of the danes managed to reach a low hanging branch which it violently wripped off the tree. The problem? The branch was attached to one that was supporting me.

It used to sit against my back, but now, with nothing there I was free to hang upside-down, where the hounds could reach me. As I fell completely backwards, I flailed my arms, despirate to find something to hang onto. And that I did. One of my hands was able to find a branch which I clung onto. Still, I wasn't out of the woods yet. My torso was nearly parallel with the ground and the dogs were barking almost right in my ear.

Then, when I thought, I might just get out of this in one piece, the branch I hung onto began to bend, and crack under my weight. That's when the tree began splitting, right down the middle. Still, the dogs never stopped clawing and barking. Well, I just hope I'm not tasty enough to be their dinner. I started slipping, leaning lower and lower, until I could feel their sharp claws swiping through my hair.

Just before they could reach me, something amazing happened. A whistle could be heard through the forest and the dogs were silenced. They stopped yaping, stopped clawing and... Retreated?

Hah! That's right! They just ran back, in the direction of, that mansion. Wow. That was really bizarre.

Thump! I fall onto, no, INTO the muddy ground in the clearing. Picking my muddy self up, I look down the hill at that house. A small shiver ran up my spine. That place gives me the heeby-jeebies.

I was just about to turn around and run back to the school when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. There, intertwined in the weeds, was a small, round, magenta jewel, attached to a silver hook. If I didnt know any better I'd say it was an earring.

Normally, if I saw a lost object I would just leave it there, but this, this was different. There was something bizarre about the earring. And this whole place, really.

For no specific reason, I took it upon myself to tear back the weeds and pick out the little jewel earring. Slipping it into my pocket, I had a strange feeling that I shouldn't stay here. And I wasn't about to over-ride intuition.

I bolted away from the place and back to Kadic.

~FIN~

AUTHORS NOTE

So? What did u think? Because this is probably one of my favourite chapters. Plz review!

Btw: DISCLAIMER; I don't own code lyoko, or Odd Della Robia, or Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Sissi, Milly or Tamiya. The only people I own are the greeblee trio, which are my OC's.


	5. Chapter 5 Kadic Again

We regret to inform you that this story has been cancelled, and will be deleted in the next 30 seconds. Please leave this file immediately or all of your files will be erased as well. We apologize for any inconveniences.

Sincerly,

April fools! Don't worry, the chapter's still here, and nothing will be erased. For now.

After a long shamble, and probably going in circles, multiple times, I could finally see the beige roof of the science building. Returning to Kadic felt better than ever.

As I neared the dorm building, our main supervisor noticed me. His name is Mr Morales, but everyone calls him Jim.

"Boy oh boy Della Robia, what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked, looking me over. I probably looked like I was in a really bad state. What with the bloody knuckles, abundance of scrapes and scratches, and tears in my clothes, not to mention all the layers of mud in between. I must have been a sore sight for any eyes.

"Umm, field trip?" I knew he wouldn't believe me. But I also knew that at this moment in time it didn't really matter to him as long as I was okay.

He chuckled, "Well, go to your room, get cleaned up then go straight to the infirmary. That's an order."

"Okay Jim," I was too tired to negotiate and besides, that is what I was going to do anyways.

As I hiked up the stairs to my dorm, I got some stares, but no one asked anything. They looked concerned but it didn't go beyond a glance. I walked down the deserted hall and opened the door to my room.

Apparently , it was already occupied. Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie all lounged in the room in some way or another. They seemed to be chatting about something, too, until I opened the door that is. That's when they all stared at me.

"Oh my gosh!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Ulrich asked.

"Are you alright?" Yumi started getting up.

She was about to lay a hand on my shoulder when I stopped her, "Don't touch me." I said. She looked extra concerned so I explained, "I'm really muddy."

"Oh Odd," she puts her hand on my shoulder anyways, "What happened to you?"

Honestly, I was too spent to hold a grudge or use the silent treatment, so I told them plainly, "I punched a tree, then tripped and rolled down a hill, then got chased up a tree by angry dogs, then I fell off the tree."

Jeremie and Ulrich snorted.

Yumi glared at them, then turned to me, "The first thing to do is get you out of those clothes." Out of the corner of her eye she stared at the other two occupants of the room, "And if either of those two jokers make any kind of comments I will personally slap them across the face."

If I had the energy, I probably would have laughed at that. Or the fact that following that, Jeremie and Ulrich were whistling innocently.

I was so thankful they were helping me, but I was too tired to thank them. I willingly took off my jacket, which was so mud covered I could barely tell it apart from the rest of me.

My eyelids felt heavy as Yumi counted, and cleaned the cuts on my arms. 14 in total. Not counting the scrapes on my out, Yumi makes a great nurse. She had Ulrich and Jeremie running around , fetching her this, and fetching her that. I probably would have found that funny too.

If Yumi had had it her way, I never would have gone to see the nurse at all. But I refused to let her remove anything else, like the slivers in my hands, instead I was going to the showers.

At first I worried about trailing mud, but I realized that it was mostly dried. So I took a long shower, probably freaking out whoever else was in there, considering how much red water was on the floor. Then, arriving at the infirmary Yolanda had the honor of patching me up.

%%%

"Alright Odd, that should do it," Yolanda was saying, half an hour later. "And be more careful next time." She walked over to the cabinet and put away the last bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Thank you, I will," I looked down at my bandaged hands.

"Oh, and don't forget to change those bandages everyday," she called over her shoulder as if having eyes in the back of her head.

"Okay," I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear me.

I heard the door open behind me and instantly recognized the voices.

"And here's our tattered friend now," Ulrich joked.

"Are you feeling better Odd?" Jeremie asked.

I slipped back on my shirt before turning around to face them. I nodded. I did feel significantly better.

"Come on Odd," Yumi invited me to get going, probably back to the dorm.

I grabbed my hoodie and before leaving the room I called, "Thanks again."

Yolanda laughed, "Oh anytime. And be careful!"

As we walked out of the building the mood changed a bit. From fading worry, to over-concern.

"Hey Odd," Yumi started gently. "Why were you out in the forest?"

I sighed in frustration. It always came. No matter how nice they seemed, they always wanted to know. But they couldn't help. No one could help. I've already lost track of how many times this has happened, and nothing changes. Nothing ever changes.

"It-it doesn't matter." I stuttered a little.

"It does matter to us," Yumi tried to convince me.

"No. It really doesn't," I lowered my head, letting my hair cover my face. I knew well how this would end. What they said had set me up, I was like a ticking time bomb, and one of the next things said would make me fly off the handle. I had no control over this, it just kind of happened. And they never saw it coming.

"Odd, we're your friends," Jeremie said.

"Yeah, you can tell us, whatever it is," Ulrich assured me.

I tried to put off my emotional explosion as long as I could, but their lies weren't helping. "You wouldn't understand," I said through gritted teeth.

"Please Odd, we want to help you," Yumi looked me in the eye, past my vale of hair.

"You can't." I mumbled.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"You can't help me," I repeated. "No one can help me!" I yelled, running off. As I fled, my eyes became glassy. The truth stings. More every time I admit it. Their good people, I can sense that, but...

Without realizing where I was going, I found myself in the dorm again. Probably a stupid idea considering Ulrich, if not the others too, would end up here eventually, but it was the best I could do. I flopped down on my bed, breathing heavily.

I guess I could have gone fleeing into the woods again, but I think I've earned enough wounds for one day.

Hah, what an icon I'd make tomorrow in class. I can see it now, 'Hey what do you think oddball attacked?' and 'That sure is Odd' or 'Hey! Oddball turned emo!'

They'd take one look at my bandaged hands and their imaginations would do the rest. By the end of the day they'd probably think up the most humiliating thing I could have done and spread it across the school as if it were the truth. Then again, the real truth is pretty pathetic as it is. I punched a tree, fell down a hill and fell off a tree, wow. I'm sure I'll sound heroic announcing that. I would mention the dogs and the house, but there's no way anyone would believe me.

Why does it always happen to me? I go out to vent my anger and come back just to gain more of it. Not to mention dozens of scrapes, a handful of bruises and these stupid battered hands. I just can't seem to do anything right.

~FIN~

AUTHORS NOTE

Ya, you know what, I really don't have much to say today so, I hope you liked it. And because it feels to me like this is getting repetitive, you don't have to review. No, that's not an April Fool.


	6. Chapter 6 Challenge

Now, I know I really shouldn't, but once again I find myself wandering the outskirts of the school grounds. More specifically, the woods. It was a Saturday so I had the whole afternoon to do as I pleased. Although what I'm doing might be a little extreme, they never set any school boundaries. Well, not specific ones anyway.

This morning I woke up with a feeling of motivation. Like power, and the strength to deal with all those name-callers in my class. And for some reason, I felt compelled to return to that house. Even though that's where I found those angry danes, or rather they found me. It's been three days since I was here last.

Suddenly I felt a weight in my pocket I hadn't noticed earlier. I slipped my hand in for an inspection and came out with a small item in my bandaged palm.

Oh yeah, right, I remember. Opening up my hand I see that small earring. Maybe that's why I'm going back. Either way, I drop the jewel back into my pocket, I was just as lost as last time.

This wasn't getting me anywhere, nothing looked familiar. How did I do it on Tuesday? Which way did I go?

I closed my eyes. Who knew, maybe I could subconsciously remember the way. Or maybe visualizing the path would-

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, walking head-on into a tree. Offended, I punch the tree.

"OWW!" I yelp cringing in pain. I forgot my hands were still recovering since the last time I tried to pull a fast one on mother earth. Looking at the tree I saw an assortment of little dents and small hollow parts.

Hey! This must have been the tree I punched! That ment I was on the right track. I stuck my nose in the air with pride knowing that I did, in fact, faze the tree. Though, now that I thought about it, it wasn't very heroic.

I kept going forward, south south-east according to my compass. Yes, I'm keeping track this time. Unfortunatelly I was really just wandering randomly after this so I hope I don't get more lost than I was.

I strode on for a good twenty minutes after that, and still, everything was unfamiliar and uninviting. After a while I figured they must have invented a tree-and-stringy-bush cloning machine. That or I was going in circles. Yet I tried to keep walking straight, except when the path was blocked. Which was all the time, no thanks to the impenetrable thorny mangles.

There was no sense in arguing with myself, so I glanced at my handy-dandy compass.

What?! North by north west?! I'm heading back to the school! No, no, no. I make a sharp u-turn and retrace my newly formed steps. There wasn't any way this forest was getting rid of me that easy.

%%%

It was just under an hour later that I started to realize I was panting heavily. My breaths came in short wheezing rasps. Concluding that this was hopeless, and much too tiring, I consulted my compass before setting a course for the depths of my fluffy pillow back in the dorm.

Turning slightly to the left, I began off with the little energy I had left. But it was too good to be true.

Again, just a slight misjudgment in footing and down I was, rolling like I had something to prove, on the unforgiving forest floor.

In that split second as I was falling to the ground many things crossed my mind; _Maybe this is that same slalom as before; If it is I'm glad I wore a thicker coat; I'm probably not getting back to the dorm anytime soon._

And since then the mud has had time to harden so all I had to deal with are the pesky scrapes that came nipping at me.

Then again, this roll did seem a lot different. Maybe this hill wasn't headed to that house.

Thud! Ouch! That was my head being bruised on a fallen log again. There was no doubt in my mind now. I was headed for that house. But wait, that was only one dull thud, weren't there two?

Thud! There was my painful confirmation. I was headed to the mansion in the woods.

%%%

The five minutes of rolling had passed and although I felt like throwing up, I forced myself back to my feet, slowly.

Leaning on a tree for support, I took a gander at the house ahead. It looked just the same as last time. Old, and practically crumbling to pieces. Yet this time there was a different feel to it.

It was hard to describe, but it was almost like the house wasn't as disgusted of me anymore. It wasn't exactly welcoming me with open arms, but it wasn't sending guard dogs after me either. It was offering me a challenge. A challenge I couldn't help but accept.

I tread carefully, curioucity getting the better of me, as I closed the distance between myself and the house. The challenge? An investigation of course.

As I neared, I came across something I hadn't had time to before. It was a sign. 'No Tresspassing,' that's what it said. At least that's what I could read, 'cause it was pretty faded. And yet, it had a weird vibe to it too, despite being an inanimate object.

I've heard of walls having ears, but never signs having mouths. Yet It was almost as if I could hear it, giving off a slightly different message. As if saying, "Who are you, and where are you from? We don't like when visitors come." Even though that's not what was written on it at all. I read the message over again.

No trespassers, yeah, my eye. Wait till you get a load of me.

I continued valiantly, passing the sign casually as if showing it who's boss. Nothing would stand in my way. But then I looked up. _Heh, guess I spoke too soon_, I think, facing a tall wire fence. I examine the house, poking my head around the sides until I noticed the ivy covered left side. The fence there had been breached, leaving a hole more than big enough for me to slip through. I slithered casually through it, though keeping my guard up. I was in the dogs' territory now.

Another positive trait of the right side, was the fact that it was ivy over grown. Therefore easy to climb. Now, don't get me wrong, I've never scaled an ivy covered wall before. A few trees yes, but this was _way_ different. I was excited and creeped out at the same time.

On the bright side there _is_ a first time for everything. So, taking a deep breath I grabbed on with my hands and started hoisting myself up. I was hard at first, especially with finding foot holes, but I got used to it. Before I knew it, I was high off the ground and almost close enough to reach the roof.

First two hands, then a chin, then I was entirely on the roof. I climbed the optimistic vine, and I hit my mountain peak!

Believe it or not, this is a milestone for me. I've definatelly never been on the roof of an abandoned house deep in the woods before. In all honesty I don't know where I found the courage to do this, it's really out of character.

I stumbled on the slant and grabbed onto one of the metal poles coming out the apex of the roof to steady myself. I gazed out, and man what a sight. The view from the top of the science building at Kadic couldn't even compare.

I could see the long stretch of forests, tips of the trees peeking out from inbetween each other. Further, I could see the school, and beyond that, the hub of the city. I turned 360° slowly. To the left, the outskirts of the city, and a long winding road that split the grassy fields. To the right, that ancient Renault factory surrounded by the seemingly endless Seine. And behind me, forest as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful. I should really come up here with my sketch pad one day.

I inhaled the breeze and instantly caught the gentle pine scent, as the wind swept my hair about. Here, I was oblivious to everyone else, and they were oblivious to me.

"Ahh," I sighed. I could have stayed there forever. So peaceful, so quiet. But I knew better. I glanced at my compass, memorizing which way the school was from here, and which way it would be coming back. Repeating it to myself five times, I slowly fumbled down the roof slope.

Some how managing to stay on my feet while sliding down, I sat at the edge of the relatively empty gutter. As my feet hang over the side of the house, I remember exactly how much practice with this. Precisely, none.

Then again, if I'm careful, I can make it. With a deep breath, I effectively flung myself off the edge, hanging onto the gutter with my hands.

I hung there for a few seconds, allowing the pendulum I was creating to slow. I could see directly into one of the windows, and for the first time, I got a good look at the inside of that mansion. It wasn't nearly as cob-webby as I thought.

The room I was looking into must have been something of a lounge, or games room. I could see multiple couch-like shapes, covered by pale sheets, and the center piece was a billiards or pool table. I can't tell the difference. The room had what must have been pastel-red wallpaper, that was peeling in most places and even an old picture or two hung were still hanging. Though I couldn't make out exactly what they portrayed.

Directly across from the window was a stiff door. One that would no doubt creak at the slightest touch. The door was left ajar ever so slightly, only about an inch or two. I probably would have crawled in and tried my luck with the creaky door had the window not been firmly shut.

I heard a quick metal against metal screech, and the gutter bent a bit more, lowering me about hald a foot. I had to figure out what to do. This fossil of a roof wouldn't hold me for much longer.

Speedily but deliberately, l latched onto the ivy on the wall, and despite it being harder going back, I made my way down safely. Jumping the remaining two feet, I was kind of relieved to be back on the ground.

Creeping back out the fence hole, I took in the house one more time.

It was tall and imposing as always, especially in front of the cloudy sky's back-drop. But it also seemed not so scary anymore. And that was definitely a good thing.

So, proud and courageous, I, Odd Della Robia, marched back to Kadic. For unlike most know-it-alls there, I ACTUALLY have something to be proud of.

~~END~~

AUTHORS NOTE

Yo guys! Loving the reviews! You know, I've been wondering, how many people did I get with that April fool yesterday? (Excluding the people that I talked to since then)

Also, this story revolves around a lot of different inspiration points that I per say went through, but the one that is probably the core of this story is, after this chapter, pretty obvious. If you can guess it, I'll give you a virtual high five! You get 2 hints:

1-it's a song

2-it's most noticable in chapters 4 and 6. In 6 I actually used some quotes from the song, so it's kind of easy. No, I'm not telling you who it's by, but it's relatively new, like made probably in the past 5 years.

Good luck! And review!


	7. Chapter 7 Impressions

I'm loving the reviews guys! Stats: only one person has gotten the song so far. But keep trying!

When I got back to school it was practically dinner, and with a grumbling stomach I wasn't about to be picky over a few minutes. I was going to head to the cafeteria, but I had a better idea and went in the other direction. Since I was just a hop, step and a jump away, I popped into my room and shoved my, slightly-worn out parka in the back of my wardrobe. I wasn't about to let on that I had gone all hooligan again and spent the afternoon scaling an ancient manor. Besides, there wasnt any proof. The only scrapes that had been earned today, were for my jacket.

Even if I got a few new ones on my shins (pretty likely) no one would notice. And it's not like their about to sift through my hair to look for the twin bruises I got today. Above all, it was worth it, because I enjoyed myself.

So on to the cafeteria I went, a few minutes later and I might have starved. Opening the door, I was flagged down by the tag-team and after collecting some mashed potatoes and gravey, I joined them.

"Where have you been? You missed a good gag," Jeremie asked me as I sat down.

"Yeah," Ulrich laughed, "Someone replaced Jim's whistle with a kazoo, and you should have seen the look he had when he blowed into it at the track meeting." Ulrich practically doubled over laughing.

Yumi snickered too. "The whole team just stopped to watch the steam blow out his ears!"

Soon we were all having laughing attacks. Especially when Ulrich and Jeremie started doing impressions of Jim and the track team. Yumi and I just couldn't stop.

Finally, after multiple shushes, we were threatened to be kicked out, and eventually, the fits turned into light chuckles.

"So where HAVE you been Odd?" They asked me.

"Oh, just out and about," I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling all I knew. "I wanted to get a look at the area."

"And what do you think of it?" Jeremie continued, scooping a heap of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

I answered truthfully, "It's really something."

Yumi nodded. "Did you get to see much of the town?"

I shook my head, "No, I stayed by the school, for the most part."

"Got any plans for tomorrow, City-boy?" Ulrich was into the name game too, but I didn't mind that much.

"I don't know yet, I'll probably be here and there," I let the question wander my mind, because Ulrich wasn't the only on who wanted to know.

"What do you like better? City, or forest?" Jeremie questionared.

I laughed, "I'd have to say forest."

%%%

Dinner wrapped up, an soon it was almost dark. But because I had moved in with Ulrich, I had been invited along on a Saturday-night ritual of theirs.

They had explained briefly. Some nights it was setting up a prank on Jim, like changing his alarm clock to wake him up making him think that it's Monday and he's late for work. Other nights they would sneak over to Yumi's place and watch a movie and eat popcorn. Tonight, they said it was going to be something completely different, but they wouldn't tell me what it was.

At ten o'clock, a little knock came to our door.

Tap. Tap-tap, tap. Ulrich told me it was their signature knock.

He and I, and Jeremie who was at the door, went creeping down the hallway. As we stepped into the cool courtyard, Jeremie told us in a murmur that Yumi was already waiting for us. I couldn't wait to find out where.

Quietly, the three of us snuck to the top of the science building, as in, out on the roof. There was a light breeze there, and that's where Yumi had been waiting.

She smiled when she saw us. "I thought you'd never come."

"Well we wouldn't miss it," Jeremie assured her, but made me even more curious.

"What are we trying not to miss?" I finally asked.

Yumi just laughed. "Odd, have you ever heard of the 'September Epsilon Perseids'?"

Before I could answer, obviously, no, I saw a streak of light out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face where it had come from, looking into the sky. The glimmering stars shone, constant as ever. I began doubting I ever saw anything.

Then it happened again, dimmer this time. It was a shooting star!

"Look at that!" I exclaimed, following the swift streak with my finger.

"Odd, the 'September Epsilon Perseids', is a meteor shower," Yumi explained, but I was too preoccupied with the couplettes of shooting stars that rained down every few seconds.

We lay down on our backs, ignoring the cold cement bellow us, mesmerized by the display in the sky.

Against the dark blue sky the tiny lights twinkled as they fell from the heavens. Some flew by in a flash, so fast you almost don't know if they were really there. Others, only a few, would take their own sweet time sweeping across the sky, weaving in and out of the thin clouds. It was like magic. Like some kind of pixie dust was being sprinkled over us, and made anything possible.

Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe the view from that mansion is a close second in comparison to this one.

%%%

After maybe an hour, it began to slow down, the meteors falling less frequently.

Jeremie glanced at his watch. Clearing his throat he told up, "It's almost midnight, I think we should hit he hay."

"Good plan," Yumi stretched as she got up.

"Come on Odd," Ulrich tapped my shoulder, getting up himself. Reluctantly, I pulled my gaze away from the enchanting view.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yumi said goodbye before slipping back into the science building.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "Thank you." Then I spooked at Jeremie and Ulrich too, "And thank you too. This was," with lack of a better adjective, "AMAZING."

Yumi winked at me-us, before leaving. Then we did the same. Leave, I mean, not wink. In and out of the science building in a flash, and in the dorm and under the covers before I knew it. But there was no way I could go to sleep.

Now I think I understood why girls kept diaries. So that when something really, amazing happens, they can write down every little detail and never forget. I can see the sense in that. As a matter of fact I might resort to doing it myself if I weren't so in-eloquent. Luckily, I knew the next best thing.

I tried not to wake Ulrich, if he was asleep, as I crept over to my not-completely-empty-yet suitcase. I fumbled with a couple things until I found my little woven pencil case and sketch book.

Unsuspectingly, Ulrich grumbled, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry if I woke you," I whispered back.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

I grabbed my supplies and flopped back into my bed. "Have I ever told you I like to draw?"

~~END~~

AUTHORS NOTE

So? Not too bad I hope. Plz review! Especially if you want an extra hint on the song. So, ya... :p


	8. Chapter 8 Lili

The next morning, I woke up before Ulrich, simply because I was fully rested, and had had a great sleep. I knew the perfect place to go this sunny Sunday morning.

This time I was smat, and brought not only a compass, but also a pocket full of orange plastic ribbons. These, I would tie around certain tree branches which would help me find my way to the house in the woods if ever I forgot my compass.

This time, I had no problem finding my way there. I didn't even have to do the ritual roll-down-the-hill. It was more of a slide on my feet as there must have been a light rain yesterday, luckily AFTER the meteor shower, and it was muddy again. Every one or two dozen trees I stopped, and tied the ribbon neatly around a branch that was close to the trunk. That way even if the branch broke, as long as it wasn't wripped right off the tree, the ribbon would still be visible.

Again I neared the clearing, happy to be back to a familiar place. Unfortunately, my disposition didn't stay that way long. This time didn't feel like the last time I was here. It felt more like the first time, when I was battered and confused. And just now I got the strangest feeling I'm not alone, but I didn't hear or see the dogs around either. I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind as I came closer to the tree.

Suddenly a small figure steped out from behind it. She startled me and I skipped back a few feet. Then I saw the girl.

Petitte, pink haired, wearing an old-styled, green, lace dress. The girl clutched a small elf doll, but she wasn't scared. As a matter of fact she looked more curious than anything.

Before I had built up the courage to say something, she did.

"Hello. Welcome to my forest," she said in a sweet, innocent little voice.

With a lack of something better to say, I simply replied, "T-thanks. It's beautiful." Even though I didn't like these swampy woods one bit.

She smiled brightly. "You know, this one is my favourite tree." she patted the tree I had split down the middle a few weeks ago.

I was at a loss for words. How old was this girl anyway? Where did she come from?

I realized what tree she was referring to, "Oh, I'm sorry."

The little girl looked confused.

I explained, "I'm the one that made it split like that."

The girl smiled again, "I know. Now I like it even more!" she laughed and skipped in circles around the tree.

Now it was my turn to be confused. I wanted to know what was going on here. "H-how old are you?"

"What does it matter?" she asked in her child-like voice.

"Umm... Err..." I hadn't excpected her to say that. "What's your name?"

This one she happily answered, "Call me Lili."

"Okay Lili," this was a starting point at least. "Where do you live?"

"You haven't told me who you are yet," she said in a sing-song voice.

I was about to tell her my name when I realized, maybe I shouldn't. She is after all a stranger. Then again she's most likely younger than me and she's already told me her name, it's only fair. "My name is Odd." I half expected her to laugh, people usually did when they heard my name. That or they'd make stupid comments.

But Lili did nothing of the sort. She just skipped, swinging her arms back and forth. Probably making that poor doll very dizzy. "And how old is Odd?"

"Twelve." I reply, though slightly confused by the third-person-view question.

"I am eleven and a half," she finally stops circling the tree.

Wow. She looks really young for her age. But I didnt say anything, just in case. I wouldn't want to upset her, so I steered away from personal questions.

"So what do you like to do out here Lili?"

"I like to explore. And sometimes watch funny boys get chased up trees," she giggled again.

I blushed a little, but couldn't help asking, "Do you know those dogs?"

She nodded, "Mmmhmm."

Now, I know I really shouldn't, I might seem like some kind of stalker but this all brought me back to one question, "Where do you live Lili?" I summoned my most innocent voice.

She stopped her skipping, ending by the side of the tree. Lili still smiled, but one of her eye brows rose, "Why do you want to know? Just how strange are you, stranger?" Looks like this little girl wasn't all the pink fluff she seemed to be.

"Uh..." if I tried to convince her of anything now, I will seem like a stalker or something. But she must know so much, if only... If only nothing. I'm not gonna do it. "Well, never mind, we are strangers after all. You don't have to tell me."

Lili closed her eyes and lifted her eye brows, probably accepting my answer. "Hmh. You've shown me I can trust you, so I'll tell you," She promptly decided. "I live over there."

She pointed behind me, but when I spun around all I saw was that old mansion. No other houses nearby. Or even in sight. "So, what? You live somewhere beyond that old house?"

She shook her head, no.

"You live IN that old house?"

She nodded, making her short pink ringlets bob up and down.

"Really?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yup. That's my house."

"Wow..." and then I remembered the earring. I pulled it out of my pocket asking, "Hey, is this yours?"

Her chartreuse eyes opened wide,"Where did you find it?"

I laughed, "Right here around the tree. Here, have it." Lili was about to take it in her hand when she heard something. It was that whistle again. And I heard it too. It was coming from that house, this time I'm sure.

"Oh!" she rushed past me, lifting her dress as started down the slippery mud hill. "It's breakfast time already!"

"B-but?" I held out the earring.

She turned back to look at me, "Keep it. And come back again soon, okay Odd?"

I realized Lili wouldn't continue home until I gave her an answer, so I nodded nimbly.

She smiled joyfully one last time, before scurrying home. Come to think of it, I should do that too.

%%%

On my way back to school my hand fumbled with the earring that had taken refuge in my pocket again. I thought about Lili.

I wonder why she dressed so old style. To match the house I guess. I wonder how long she's lived in that house. I wonder who she lives with. Seeing how she reacted to me, she probably doesn't have any siblings. I wonder if it really made a difference to her, meeting me. I wonder if she'll tell her parents all about me. I wonder if she'll be antisipating the day I come back. But, I'm not sure if I should go back.

I can feel the earring in my hand. No, I will go back. I have to. At least to return this earring. Gosh, it must be pretty funny for her to be walking around with only one earring. But I guess you can't really tell because her hair is a similar pink colour. Speaking of which, that was weird, pink hair. Who knows.

I chuckle to myself. Maybe it runs in the family.

I wonder why she lives so far in the woods. Has she ever been to school? Does she have any friends? _What, you mean besides me?_ I ask myself. But we can't be friends already, that was way too quick. Who knows, maybe to her we already are. She is a strange little one.

But I think I can understand that considering where she lives. How often does she get out of that house anyway? And how far does she go? Maybe one day... No. I'll return the earring that is for certain, but from there on this'll probably only end in trouble. For both of us. I've got enough problems, and as for Lili... Well I don't know...

My stomach growled. I wonder what Lili is having for breakfast...

~FIN~

AUTHOURS NOTE

I hope you liked it. This chapter and onwards are kind of where the story starts making sense. I like reviews.


	9. Chapter 9 Exotic Companions

This chapter will prove to you that in fact Kiwi _is_ in this story.

"So," I began three days later. "What are you guys up to today?" I was walking with Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie toward the school gate.

"My mom has been bugging me to help her clean the house all week. See ya later!" Yumi skipped out the gate and headed home.

"Bye."

"See ya."

I turned to the guys, "What about you?"

"Sorry, I got this extra curricular programming project to work on." Jeremie waved and turned his back to me and Ulrich.

"You?"

Ulrich scratched the back of his neck. "Soccer." And he was off too.

I shrugged to myself. Hey, there's always ONE place I can go. Lili's place.

%%%

What?! At the tree, I find not Lili, but a little slip of paper. It says, 'Come around the back' . Well–well okay.

Tentatively, I crept through the fence-hole and tiptoed around the eerie mansion. I've never been to the back before.

Just then I heard barking. It wasn't that far away. I bit my lip. Taking a deep breath, I peeked around the corner of the house.

Huh, nothing. Casually, I stepped out of my hiding spot and inspected the area.

Just then mad barking started closing in on me!

"Aaaa!" I yelped, doing my standard procedure of jumping onto a tree. But of course, they were still after me.

Someone whistled, and the danes stopped clawing at me.

"Lili!" I exclaimed. And there she was, sitting on a porch (behind the wall) I hadn't noticed before. The dogs rushed to her like they were innocent puppies, tongues hanging out and tails wagging.

Lili laughed and rubbed their heads. "I see you've met Kankerlot and Krabe." She had on a slightly different dress this time, more pink, and had another smaller pooch on her lap.

I slid down the tree, landing on the ground with a little thump.

"Crab and Kanakerlot? Where did you get those names?" I asked.

She shrugged, "My dad named them. And Krabe is spelled,with a 'K' instead of a 'C' and an 'E' on the end."

I glanced at the dogs, "Are they gonna bite my head off?"

She laughed again, "Not if I can help it."

I smiled lightly. "What about that one?"

"Oh this one?" She got up, scooping up the little lap dog in her arms. "This is Kiwi."

"Kiwi? What bizarre names," I noted the obvious.

"Aww but there so nice to have around. Come on, come say hello," she grabbed my wrist and pulled me over.

"Nice to have around? Well I don't know about the little one but the other two seem to have it in for me."

"You just have to get to know them. And they have names you know," Lili said, sitting down again. She tapped the porch, where I should sit down. And I did.

At first, the two big dogs growled at me a little, then they eased up, and I pet them. I had to admit, they are kinda nice.

"So how do you tell them apart? They look the same to me," I asked Lili. "I mean Kankerlot and Krabe."

She looked pleased that I started using their names. "Well, first of all Kankerlot is smaller than Krabe. Second of all, Krabe has some reddish-orange fur coming in. See?" She pointed to the large dog's back, which in fact did shine reddish orange.

"Huh," I stood corrected.

The little dog noticed me and wriggled off of Lili's lap onto mine. It was weird, but he just casually lay down on me. He was so small, yet not fragile looking.

"He likes you," Lili said.

I smiled and pet Kiwi.

"What breed is he?"

"I know, it so hard to tell. Mostly Bull Terrier."

"Mostly?"

"Well that's what dad says. But I still think he's a little bit chihuahua." She giggled. "Just a little bit."

"Why?" I asked Lili.

"He's so small! Didn't you notice?" She patted his head. "And also his face. Just a little bit."

Neither of us spoke for a minute. Don't get me wrong, it was kind of nice. You know, sunny day, cool porch, funny dogs and happy us. Is there a better scenario?

Kiwi hopped off my lap. "So, let me guess, you also have a parrot named monkey right? And a slug named caterpillar?" I joked.

She shook her pink head of hair. "But I do have a humming bird named Hornet."

"Really?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm," she said. Hummed, I guess. "Although that little pointy nose–mouth, long thing is kind of weird."

"I know what you mean." I nodded.

"And I also keep an aquarium." She added.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. I've got an eel, named Kongre. And a miniature shark, named Shark, a little manta ray called Manta, and a baby squid named Kalamar. And we've also got a jellyfish."

"A jellyfish?" I asked in surprise.

"He's called Scyphozoa. But I don't really like him. He's really creepy and gives me the heebie-jeebies." Lili shuddered at the thought.

"Boy, you sure do have a lot of exotic companions," I noted.

I think I just got her started. "Oh that's not all! I've also got," _Oh no_, I thought, _this list isn't ever going to end_. "Block, the Persian cat, and in separate terrariums there's Creeper, the Boa Constricter, and Tarantula."

"Let me guess, Tarantula is a gecko right?" I had caught on here.

Lili looked at me blankly. "No, he's a tarantula."

"Named Tarantula?"

"Yes, a tarantula named Tarantula."

"A tarantula named Tarantula?" I repeated.

"Yes, a tarantula named Tarantula! Have you got a problem with my tarantula named Tarantula?" She asked jokingly.

"No," I replied, playing along. "I have no problem with your tarantula named Tarantula."

She laughed, falling backward on the porch. "Good!"

I laughed too, and lay back onto the porch with her.

"So where is your dad? And the rest of your family?" I asked after the laughter died down.

"My dad IS my family." She said, looking straight up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I felt bad.

"That's okay," she sighed sadly. "Anyway, my dad is at his lab."

"You mean in the house?" I was slightly confused.

"No. I think he's got some kind of underground tunnel or something to get there because I never see him leaving." She looked at me, looking like she was recalling that detail.

"Huh," I stared back up at the bland ceiling of the roof over the porch. And I'm guessing so did Lili.

Suddenly she started giggling, like nuts.

Looking over I see Kiwi, licking her face happily.

"No, Kiwi! Stop," She says in between giggles and pushed his face away.

I smiled. "Do these guys like playing games?"

She stared at me, a little confused like at first. But soon enough, Lili had found a stray tennis ball and we were taking turns playing variations of fetch with the dogs.

%%%

Before I knew it, the sun starts setting.

Lili stoped playing for a minute. "Hey," She calls, "Don't you have to go soon?"

I glanced into through the trees into the sunset. "Yeah," I replied, kind of disappointed.

She noticed I wasn't too happy about that. "Don't worry. This definitely isn't goodbye."

I smiled, waving to Lili and giving the dogs one last pat before weaving into the forest. My feet were on the ground yet my head was in the clouds. I couldn't help reminiscing how nicely my afternoon had gone, after starting out so bleak.

~~END~~

AUTHORS NOTE

YAYS! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Just giving you a heads up here, the next three chapters are kind of meant to be read all at once, so it might seem like a cliffhanger. Either way, hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10 Painful Reminders

Ok, if this is really bad I'm sorry. I've been trying to write deep stuff for a while now and every other time I've been embarrassed because it turned out sappy. But I think I'm getting better. But please, if you're going to say that it really sucked, do it gently.

In Jeremie's dorm, he, Yumi and Ulrich sat. The latter two on the bed, and the room's owner on his rolling desk chair. There were many questions at hand but in essence they all asked the same thing. That's why they had gathered. To discus the issue at hand. A still silence was in the room as they all thought for the moment.

"I'm worried about Odd," Yumi started hesitantly.

"Agreed," Jeremie sighed. "But the question is, what do we do?"

"He needs time alone, he said so himself," Ulrich suggested.

"That's really heartless of you Ulrich," Yumi frowned.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"It'd be helpful if we knew the problem," Jeremie proposed.

"But he's too reserved." Ulrich stated the obvious.

"If only he'd let us in," Jeremie pondered.

"Of course he's reserved," Yumi understood, "He must be going through something tough. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this probably isn't the first time for him, either."

"You might be onto something," Ulrich concurred.

Jeremie nodded, "In that case it makes sense. Let's say whatever's happening now, has happened to him before, let's say it's school related."

"Isn't that kind of a blind guess?" Ulrich questioned.

"It's just a hunch."

"And besides, he just moved here, what else could it be?" Yumi pointed out.

"Maybe something in the woods?" Ulrich guessed.

"Then why would he keep going back? Maybe going into the woods is his way of coping. Did you ever think of that? Huh Ulrich?!"

"Hey, relax Yumi," Jeremie came over to the bed placing a hand on her shoulder. He sat down and continued, "Let's say it IS school related, and he's had experience with it."

"That would explain why he's transferred schools so often," Ulrich added.

Jeremie nodded, "Let me go out on a hunch by saying this. When this first happened to him, or maybe later, someone tryed, or maybe he felt like-"

"To the point Jeremie," Ulrich requested.

Jeremie got his thoughts straight, "Odd told someone, and either they didn't help, or they couldn't help."

"Or it backfired." Yumi offered another option.

Jeremie tilted his head sideways and shrugged, "Could be."

Ulrich nodded.

"But that won't happen this time." Yumi was determined. "I won't let it!"

"You mean WE won't let it," Ulrich corrected her.

Yumi looked hopeful, and thankful.

"But it all leads back to one question, what do we do?" Jeremie asked.

Silence enveloped the room once more, as the inevitability of the situation sunk in. Ulrich sat back leaning against the wall, and Yumi leaned her head in her hands. Jeremie exhaled a long sighed, returning to his desk chair. The dilemma floated in like a dense and inescapable smog.

Yumi got up suddenly, "You know what? There's only one thing we CAN do!" The boys looked at her quizzically.

"Come on!" she flew out the door.

%%%

I sighed, twirling a coin through my fingers. Again I am alone in this familiar room. It's a very pleasent room, really, I'm just not in a pleasent mood. After going to see Lili again my week looked not so dreary and chained down by patern and normality. But after a day or so, it was back to me being teased and feeling like this is not the place I belong.

The three kids I've been running into lately found me again yesterday. I nearly got chicken noodle soup in the face, too. Thank goodness the principal walked by when he did. Sadly, they didn't let go of me that easily that day. Let's just leave it at that. But I did find out their names. Mr brain-dead leader is commonly called Roderick. The other two are Ned and Jeb. And I don't give a gardener's petunia which one's which.

This dorm is small, with fading blue walls that are on the verge of chipping, and a surprisingly high ceiling. It is made to accommodate two, furnished with twin beds that lay low the floor and two matching hardwood wardrobes. At the far end of the room, bellow the window stands an empty desk, and neatly pushed in chair. Everything was ordinary and innocent. Except...

Except the small pink earring that lay on the desk. One which I had again forgotten to return. It was the only thing in the whole room that seemed out of place, besides me. It served as a bad reminder of a good time. You see, every time I taste freedom, when it ends, I want it even more. And that earring lay as a reminder of the freedom I once had.

I can't stand it anymore. I walked over and slipped the lone jewelry into my pocket, again. Not two seconds later my roommate and his friends came barging in.

Yumi came right up to me, cornering me at the desk. I could see in her eyes that she was about to take charge of something, and I have a feeling I wouldn't like it.

"Odd," she said, grabbing me by the shoulder, "A-" Yumi looked as if her train of thought had just crashed, and she loosened her grip on me. Her gaze floated sadly downwards. She was at a loss for words. I broke out of her grasp.

She sighed, evidently remembering, "Okay, Odd," she spoke slowly, "We want to help you."

_No. No, no, no!_ My mind was yelling. Half of me was determined that they were liars. _But what if... No! No what ifs! But they might... Maybe... No. It's not worth the risk. This is just another scheme. Their all against me! But she sounded so sincere... What if... No! I won't let myself believe it! I won't let myself be hurt..._

Why was this happening again? Couldn't I just be left alone?

My hands rose to my head, with the feeling of an on coming headache.

"Odd?!" Yumi cried, sounding severely worried. She despirately wanted to know what was going on.

She reached out toward me, but Ulrich held her back, sensing I needed my space.

Yumi sounded really worried... Was it fake, though..? Or...

~~~END~~~


	11. Chapter 11 JTTCOTH

The title is an acronym because it was too long:

Chap 11- Journey to the center of the heart

"You really care?" I asked, my voice cracking just a little bit.

Relief seemed to wash over Yumi's face.

"Of course Odd!" Jeremie said it as if it were obvious, but it wasn't to me.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Ulrich explained, his grip on Yumi loosening to pretty much nothing.

"Odd!" Yumi was really happy, for some reason.

Then the bell rang.

"Oh no, classes," Yumi was worried, and disappointed, which I still didn't understand.

"Go." Ulrich told her.

"But-"

"Go!" he said. Reluctantly, she left.

"Come on," Jeremie told me. Mindlessly, I followed.

As I walked to class, I had no clear thoughts. I was confused. My perception of, the world, might actually be wrong. I didn't know what to think anymore. Everything I thought I knew went out the window, leaving my feelings raw, and exposed. I felt light as a feather, my feet no longer firmly planted on, anything. I couldn't understand, anything.

I was lead to class, but it didn't much make a difference to me. Once the teacher had started, I was already back in the world of my blank mind. I thought about Yumi, and how she treated me. It was almost like, she acted as if she were my sister. It's funny when you think about it, considering I have five sisters of my own and none of them treat me like that. And what about Jeremie and Ulrich? Like brothers, probably. I didnt know 'cause I don't have any. Though they were kind of bizarre aswell.

Jeremie almost seemed like the type, like me, to get picked on but he isn't. Not that I can see. I guess he surrounded himself with the right people. Ulrich on the other hand is the strong silent personality, meaning no one with bad intentions comes near him, for fear of being pencak cilat-ed. Same, or simmilar enough goes for Yumi. I guess they even each other out. Or in other words, make a good team. I've never been in a team like that before.

%%%

At dead of night, not a sound could be heard. Except the tiniest sound of a door clicking open. Like a streak of light, Ulrich was out of the building. He dashed off the property, down the street and rounded the corner to Yumi's house.

He went around the side of the house and picked up a small pebble on the ground. He tossed it at the window, and a second later Yumi's silloette could be seen.

She slid open the window and creeped out, jumping the last 8 feet of the house's ground floor. Ulrich steadied her, upon landing and they started off again.

Two streaks of light now, roaming the empty night. Sprinting to the school, not a word was said, yet Ulrich had something on his mind.

They passed under the school arch, and slowed to a jog.

"Yumi," he began between slightly staggered breaths, "How are you so good at this?"

She whispered back, "Let's just say I know how it feels when no one cares about you, and I don't want it to happen to anyone else."

"But Yumi, we care about you, you know that right?"

"I was talking about before I met you and Jeremie."

"Oh." He paused. "What was it like then?"

She sighed, "It's just a long and dreary story, besides, we've got something more important to do tonight."

Ulrich nodded.

They snuck back into the school and the boys' dorm without being spotted or heard. Soundlessly, Yumi and Ulrich crept into the room, lowering themselves onto Ulrich's bed. A few silent, still minutes later, a light knock, almost unheard, was at the door.

Tap. Tap-tap, tap.

Ulrich got up, turning the doorknob really slowly, and letting their four-eyed friend in.

"Finally," Jeremie whispered under his breath.

Yumi smiled. She looked at the sleeping Odd. His breaths were silent and calm. Yumi was worried it wouldn't last. They watched him for a little longer. His face looked at ease, his small shoulders curled inward. He lay on his side, facing toward them. So innocent, so unexpecting. So, desperate. Was this really the right thing to do? Of course, thought Yumi. "Well... Ready?"

They nodded.

Ulrich went on his knees, onto the floor. He shimmied over and reached out a hand, gently touching Odd's shoulder.

"Odd," he whispered, "Odd, wake up."

Odd's eyes began to flutter open, after multiple blinks and a tired groan. They could see he was a bit confused to see them when his eyes adjusted. He groaned again, propping himself up on his elbow and with the other hand rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What is this? Everybody-wake-up-Ulrich's-roommate-at-some-uneart hly-hour day?" he asked groggily.

"Heh, not quite," Ulrich smiled lightly.

"Oh no? 'Cause it seems an awful lot like it." He said in a grumbly voice. They were just happy to see that Odd was back to his normal self for the most part.

"Odd," Yumi kept whispering, "I, I don't know how to say this.."

"Well, if you're about to tell me I've won the lottery, chances are I won't believe you." Couldn't they see that one of Odd's defense mechanisms was his distracting humor?

Yumi giggled quietly, "No, I dont think you've won the lottery this time."

Jeremie, it seemed, was in a very right-to-the-point mood. "Odd, we came here to talk to you."

"That's kind of obvious isn't it?"

It was getting hard to address the issue with Odd constantly on the defensive. And sarcastically, no less.

Ulrich sighed, "Odd, don't you get it?"

Odd looked questioningly at them.

"We want to help you," Yumi finally spit it out.

"But in order to do that we have to know how," Ulrich explained. "So..."

"That's what this is all about?" Odd asked in a normal volume.

Nods came his way.

"You guys are that desperate? You have to come wandering in at the dark of night, just to interrogate me?" Odd's voice was slowly getting louder, and you could hear the edge in his tone.

"Shhh, you're going to wake someone up," Jeremie warned.

Odd simply didn't listen. "Sure. Great. Maybe they can get you to leave me alone!"

"Odd! Quiet!" Ulrich urged, whisper-yelling.

"No. Let them come!" Odd was almost yelling now.

"That's it." Ulrich grabbed Odd and covered his mouth. Odd put up a fight, flailing his arms and legs, and trying to yell and scream. Jeremie and Yumi had to pin down his hands at Ulrich's request.

Then, they heard footsteps outside the door. They all froze on Odd's bed.

Odd, strategically, licked the hand that covered his mouth, figuring that it would disgust Ulrich as it had Odd's sisters multiple times. But he was wrong. Iron-willed Ulrich never moved a muscle, until the footsteps were long gone.

That's when everyone stopped holding their breath, and let go of Odd.

"You're really disgusting when you want to be," Ulrich whispered, rubbing the slobbered hand on his pants.

Odd kind of ignored that comment, "So, what? Are you guys going to tie me up and torture me until I let you help me?" He sounded more disgusted than Ulrich.

"Well there's an idea," Ulrich said.

"If you let us, we won't have to," Jeremie tried his persuasive power, to no avail.

"No." Odd answered. "I'm not going to tell you anything.

Yumi looked disappointed, "At least tell us why."

"Yeah, you owe us at least that," Jeremie agreed.

It didn't sound too too appealing to Odd but he did owe them that, at least.

"Fine. But only that. Then, you all leave." Odd listed his conditions and began.

~END~


	12. Chapter 12 TIAFLW

The title for this chapter is also an acronym. It stands for Trust is a five letter word.

For those of you who don't like this part (like me) don't worry, it's all but over after this chapter

Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi settled down around Odd, getting ready to intently listen. Odd was a little surprised at this gesture and didn't know how to take it.

Either way, he started. "I," he cleared his voice and started again, quieter, "I won't tell you because you can't help."

"Of course we can, that's what we've been trying to do," Jeremie interjected.

"No, I mean literally. You can't help." Odd explained.

Yumi opened her mouth to speak but then stopped. The obvious question that came to her mind was, 'Why is that?' but would she get better results if she worded it like...

"How do you know? What makes you so sure?" She asked.

Odd looked confused, and thought. There was a little silence, as Odd contemplated whether or not to say.

He sighed, "You aren't the first." Odd was surprised that he could keep calm while talking about the others this meant that Jeremie was right.

"The first time, what's going on started happening, I turned to this one person. And, and..." his words were slowly mumbled. "It was a mistake. Let's just say it didn't work out." Odd looked really quite depressed now.

"And you think it, you think we will be the same?" Jeremie asked.

Before Odd could answer, Ulrich presented another question, "So, let me get this straight, you figure that, because one person wasn't able to help you, no one in the universe will be able to. Is that right?"

Odd's face flushed, he was feeling not only depressed, but now stupid too. As if the old memories seeping in from the back of his mind weren't enough. But he refused to shed a tear. He wouldn't show signs of submission.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Odd squeaked. He gathered up what strength and seriousness remained and told them straight, "But this doesn't change anything." Although he wasn't convinced himself.

Even realizing they might have hit a nerve, and probably did, they continued.

"How many times did this happen?" Yumi knew she might be pushing it, but the words were already said.

"I don't know," Odd felt a lump, growing in his throat. "Too may to count."

"Is it related to school?" Yumi's words danced in a wide and cautious circle around the sensitive topic.

Odd nodded nimbly in response, completely done with keeping eye contact. To Yumi, he looked as if he might cry.

Alright, here was the big jump, "If someone COULD do something, what would you want them to do?" Yumi couldn't have said it in a more gentle tone.

But Odd didn't burst out in anger, it was more of an internal frustration.

"Nothing." He looked up at Yumi, "Thank you, but I'm fine, really."

Yumi could clearly see his eyes were getting glassy. Odd wiped them dry.

Ulrich was getting a bit fed up over this. "So now it's denial?"

His roommate looked up in surprise, but understood. "It's just easier that way."

"Easier for what? For you? So you don't have to take that risk again, the risk that might get you completely out of this mess?" Ulrich was almost a bit aggressive with his tone.

Odd's eyes got pretty wide and worrisome, "No, well... It's complicated." He put his face in his hands.

"Odd, seriously, WE are the ones who desided to get involved. WE care. Do you think we'd be up at half passed one in the morning if we didn't?" Jeremie couldn't understand what was holding Odd back.

"Don't tear up your lives for me, please, I'm not worth it. I'm sorry I said anything," Odd was now regretting his courses of action.

"But you ARE worth it," Yumi said.

"And you haven't said anything at all," Jeremie added.

"Tearing up our lives is our choice," Ulrich explained. "But taking our hands and letting us help you, is your's."

With that, Ulrich joined hands with Jeremie, and Jeremie with Yumi. They formed a semi-circle around Odd, making him the dot of their fermada (band-geek thing).

A lot depended on what Odd would do next, and he could feel the pressure. Don't cry, he told himself, but he knew he couldn't lay it off forever.

Without much warning, his vision began to blur from the water that pooled in his eyes. A single streak ran down Odd's face, and slowly, he reached out his hands, resting them in Yumi and Ulrich's. The circle was closed, representing an agreement. And Odd had made his decision.

The others smiled, happy not to be left out anymore.

Jeremie said, "So, how can we help?"

"No, no, wait," Yumi cut in. "First, what is it that is going on here?"

Odd mustered up courage, apperently not bothering to hide his tears too much. "There's no way to explain this except to tell it how it is." His voice was a mixture of garbles, as he wiped his face dry. "I'm being picked on." his cheeks were beet-red.

Of course, the others thought. It was so obvious, they should have thought of it.

He sniffed, "That's why I've transferred schools so may times." With that, he brought his knees up, lay his arms across them, and tilted his head down, effectively curling up. He let out a gentle sob.

"Oh Odd," Yumi came and gave him a hug. Odd let himself be hugged, but only for a minute or two.

Odd sobbed something under his breath. "Just, go."

Yumi understood perfectly. She got up, and hooked Jeremie by the arm, heading out of the room. Ulrich joined them in the dark hallway, closing the door behind him.

He asked Yumi if she wanted to be walked home, and she replied, "No, that's alright," with a shake of her head. Jeremie headed to his room too.

When Ulrich came back into his dorm, Odd wasn't in a much better state.

Ulrich settled into his bed, as if nothing had happened, and lay facing the ceiling. Odd's gentle whimpers were rather constant, yet he tried to hide them.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of crying in front of people," Ulrich whispered.

Odd looked up with intrigue. Ulrich could see his slightly red eyes and the glistening streaks down his cheeks.

He continued, "The more you cry now, the less you'll cry later. That's why you only see adults crying over important things and yet little kids make a fuss over things that are pretty small."

"You think so?" Odd croaked.

His roommate nodded, "I really do. Now let's get some sleep."

With a final sniff, Odd rolled back under the covers. "Ok."

~END~

AUTHORS NOTE

Please review! I want to know how bad it was, on a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being; livable, and 10 being; I think it should be graded with an F- then scrunched up, then wripped, then burned and tossed into a never ending hole to rot. But hey, it's your choice.


	13. Chap 13 Into the thick of it

"When you said, 'It is a jungle out there' you really meant it," Jeremie panted. I still don't know how they talked me into this.

It was Monday, after school, and here I was in the forest, with the peanut-gallery not far behind.

"Is it going to be much longer?" Jeremie whined.

"We can turn back if you want," I offered. I didn't hear another word form Jeremie for a while. I still didn't see how them meeting Lili was going to solve anything.

Right after classes, they talked to me again, asked me about the woods. Reluctantly, I spilled the whole story. Including Lili. Briefly. Yet somehow they excpected meeting her would accomplish something. Or maybe they just wanted to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Though it's kind of hard to assume that when I was coming home with scrapes. Then again, even a lunatic can go out and roll down a mangy hill.

We were about three-quarters of the way there when Jeremie nearly collapsed.

"Wait! Wait!" He wheezed. We all ended up stopping for water. I wasn't embarrassed by this. As a matter of fact, if I HAD brought water those previous times, I probably would have stopped too. And besides, we had already walked for about half an hour, up-hill.

"So Odd, how much further?" Ulrich asked.

"Ten minutes at most." I replied.

"Good." Jeremie looked absolutely tuckered out.

"Come on," Yumi encouraged. "Lead the way."

As we started again, Ulrich started to make friendly conversation.

"So, what does she look like?"

I pulled out a mental picture from he first time I saw her. "Green eyes, funny personality, even stranger humor sometimes, pink hair," I could have kept going.

"Pink hair?" Jeremie over heard. "Now that's weird."

I shook my head, "Not really. It suits her."

Yumi asked, "Straight or curly?"

"Curly," I helped paint her an image.

"Do you know what grade she's in?" Ulrich asked.

"Six, I think. She's eleven and a half," I added, "But she looks really young for her age."

"Does she go to public school?" Yumi called forward. She was making sure Jeremie didn't fall behind.

"Home schooling probably." I replied.

"More like mansion-schooling from the sounds of it." Jeremie called.

Man, I sure hope they don't think I'm lying.

"How much time, on average, do you guys spend together?" Ulrich asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but then I saw what he was driving at. "It's not like that." I told him plainly. Though I don't really know. Now I'm having second thoughts.

"Sure." He says quickly.

"I'm telling you. I've only seen her twice," As if it would make all the difference in the world to someone who was as stubborn as a mule.

"And yet you're still coming back? That spells out something different." This was just getting annoying. Though it was a little ironic, considering what was up with him and Yumi.

If I were really nasty I would have turned it around and pestered him, but as it stood, I didn't. "Just drop it," I warned him sternly.

"Okay. Fine. I'm not one to mess around with other peoples relationships."

"Yeah, stick with your own," I muttered.

He started to blush a little bit and spoke quieter, so not as to grab the attention of a certain someone keeping pace with Jeremie. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Never mind," I replied, then turned to the others, "We're here!"

Yumi and Jeremie speedily caught up with us, and we were at the house. No rolling-down-the-hill-and-getting-bruises here.

"Wow," they all gazed ahead. _Believe me now?_ I wanted to ask them.

"Come on," I suggested, after giving them a minute to check out the house. "We usually meet at that tree." Well we did once. But it was still our best bet.

Hiking up there, I realized no one had spoken for a while. That changed when we got to the split-down-the-middle tree.

"What happened here?" Jeremie examined the tree, wiping dirt off his khaki shorts.

I snorted, "I happened here."

"So where is she?" Ulrich wondered out loud, as we all looked around.

I wasn't too worried, "She'll come, don't worry."

"Hey, what's that?" Yumi asked, pointing at something on the tree. I moved around it to notice a little slip of pink paper. Picking it up, I realized it was a note. I read it out loud;

" '_Dear odd,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to come outside lately, and I hope I haven't caused you any inconveniences. You don't have to keep coming if you don't want to.'_ "

"There you have it." Ulrich made his point. He was met with three displeased gazes.

I rolled my eyes and continued to read the note,

" '_But, if you so choose, you can leave a note here. I will pick it up and reply as soon as I can. I hope I this isn't goodbye._

_Your friend,_

_Lili_' "

"What do we do now?" asked Jeremie.

"Well," I replied, searching my pockets. "You guys can go back to Kadic, but I know what I'm going to do." My fingers came across what I was looking for and I pulled a pen out of my pocket. Flipping over Lili's note, I leaned it against the tree, scribbling down the following;

'Dear Lili,

What's going on? Are you alright? Please tell me if you're in any danger or anything. I would never abandon you and this isn't goodbye. If you think I would be able to, I'd be happy to help.

Your friend,

Odd'

I stuck the note in between the tree's crack, like I found it, and began walking away. Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi can't fix anything for me, but maybe I can help patch up Lili's dilemma, whatever it might be.

I could hear that the only footsteps were mine so before I had gone out of ear-shot I yelled to them, "Kadic is that way, as the eagle flys." I point in the opposite direction to which I'm going. I want to be alone.

%%%

Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi were left at the clearing, with but vague directions back to their school.

"Now what?" Jeremie was again at a loss of plans.

"Well..." Ulrich reached out toward the note as he grinned devilishly.

Yumi slapped his hand away. "Ulrich!"

Ulrich got on the defencive, "Hey! I was only joking!" He cradled his sore hand and sighed, "There's only one thing to do."

Jeremie nodded, "Get back to school."

~FIN~

AUTHORS NOTE

Hooray! The boring chapters are done and over with! So what did ya think? Reviews are welcome as always, but I'm not forcing you.

Ok, important news. Some of u have probably noticed that I'm updating every day, and a few I've already told why I can do this. For all the people that haven't heard, this fanfic is already finished, I just didn't wanna post the whole thing at once. Anywho, Wednesday to Saturday I'm going to be on a band tour so the chapter updates might be delayed. Btw there are 17 chaps so u can do the math.


	14. Chapter 14 One day, Two days

Ok, I'm officially on tour now (5 am!), and I won't be posting again until Saturday, probably. Hope u like it!

Back at the dorm a day later, I'm stuffing a couple blank pages along with a pen into my pocket. I sure hope Lili doesn't get in any trouble because of leaving the notes, but I also hope she writes back soon.

Walking down the hall, Ulrich comes in from the stairwell.

He sees me and slows down. "Lili?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Okay," Ulrich reverses direction and walks back down the stairs with me.

On the ground floor we see a girl leaning against the wall. I know I've seen her, around, somewhere. But I can't seem to put a name to her face.

"Oh hello Ulrich dear!" She sounded surprised to see him, but I think she'd been waiting. And by the looks of it not for me. She had shoulder-length black hair and looked pretty dolled up.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "First of all, I am not your 'Ulrich dear' and secondly-"

She cut him off, "Who's your little friend?"

"He's Odd."

The girl laughed. "I could have figured that out myself."

Ulrich and I looked annoyed.

He turned to me saying, "Oh, I just remembered, there's that something we've got to do right now." He nudges me toward the door.

"Oh yeah?" The girl asks, getting off the wall, "What's that?"

Ulrich turns to her a last time saying, "Leave."

In the corner of my eye I saw her eyebrows furrow.

Once we cleared the building I turned to Ulrich. "Who was that?"

"Sissi, your worst nightmare." He paused. "Okay, _my_ worst nightmare," he corrected himself.

"Is she in our class?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why? She looks pretty enough."

Ulrich sighed like it was something complicated. "She's the Principal's daughter. All the guys are flipped over her but she's only flipped over me. What's more she's completely brain-dead and a leech as well."

"Well in that case, it's pretty lame," I replied.

"You can say that again." He looked like he had remembered something, "Hey, I promised Yumi I'd practice with her right about now so..."

I smiled, "Go ahead. I'll say hello to Lili for you."

"Alright. See ya."

%%%

Each time I make the trip, it's significantly shorter than the last. Today it was only about thirty five minutes. I think it also helps that I keep on finding easier ways to get around. What with the short-cuts and what-not, makes it simpler.

Hiking the little hill to the tree, I was pleased to find a new note there. I skipped over, snatching it out of the tree's crevice.

'_Dear Odd,_

_ No, I'm not in any danger, at least not that I'm aware of. Although, my dad has been acting really strange lately. He thinks that someone is following him and watching him all the time, and he's really paranoid. He doesn't like me going outside much in case something happens, but I don't know what he expects. I'm so glad I've got you to write to. But..._

_ I might not have told you everything before. I know you'll understand why, but now I want you to know. My real name is Aelita. Aelita Schaeffer. But I've always wanted to have the nickname Lili, and you're the first one that HAS called me that, so thank you. Also, my dad is_

_ Sorry, got to go_

_-Lili_'

I guess she'll finish whatever she was saying next time. I grabbed one of the pages in my pocket and replied;

'_Dear Lili,_

_ Have YOU noticed anything strange? Like people watching you? Has your dad done something bad, like rob a bank or something, that he thinks he's being followed?_

_I hope to hear your responce soon. Till then, see ya._

_Stay safe._

_-Odd_'

%%%

The whole week, I kept coming back, every day. There wasn't always a new note, but I wanted to make sure. I'm, I'm kinda worried, you know?

On Wednesday September 26, Lili wrote back,

'_Dear Odd,_

_I'm sorry I just left you hanging there but my dad was calling me and I don't know how well he'd take meeting you. No offence. And no, I haven't noticed anything strange, and the only person following me currently is you. No offence for that one either. I don't think my dad has done anything bad at all. But I do think it might have something to do with the government. He's got kind of a government job. That's what I wanted to tell you. I don't know exactly what he's working on, but it's something relatively secret. I'll try to learn more._

_-Lili'_

I responded;

_'Dear Lili,_

_That's probably a good idea. I wonder... If you can't come outside too often than maybe I can come inside. What mean to say is maybe you can just leave your notes at the back door or something, that way you could just pop the door open everyday quickly and not even have to go out. That is if Kankerlot and Krabe don't deside to bite my head off first, hehe._

_Keep in touch._

_-Odd'_

On Saturday the 29th I found her new note;

_'Dear Odd,_

_No. That's a bad idea. My dad goes in and out that door almost every day, he would definitely notice. And besides, this is our classic spot. And my dogs are real sweethearts I'll have you know. Listen, I did as much snooping as I could, and I think it's most definitely something to do with his government projects. It's not just because his desk papers have been piling up, either. I think he's planning something. Like, I'm just going on a hunch here, maybe taking me and running away somewhere. Don't freak out, that's probably not it. But until I find out, what's there to do? Odd, do me a favourite and describe something to me. Something around here, something really pretty, that I can visualize._

_-Lili'_

_'Dear Lili,_

_Have you ever been on your roof? My gosh, it's the pretties view I've ever seen. On one side, you can see the tops of my school buildings, especially the science building. Behind you there's the huge majestic forest, and you can smell the gentle scent of pine. Then on the right is the old Renault factory that has the mystical and glimmering Seine around it. Then, looking forward, you can see the hub of town, and a little ways into the distance, the Eiffel tower. You can see it pretty well, because it's only about a 10-15 minute drive, depending on traffic. Anyhow, when you're up there, it's so peaceful. That's where you'd want to go to get away from it all. The gentle breeze through your hair, the fact that you're so high up, it's cosmic. You should get up there one day. Maybe when this all blows over I'll go there with you. I've wanted for a while to take a sketch pad up there. Do you like drawing?_

_-Odd'_

I had a feeling she might be a bit more stressed out than her notes showed. I hope this will take her mind off it for a while. And I really do hope I can get up there with her one day. One day...

On Monday October 1st, came this note;

_'Dear Odd,_

_That sounded so delightful. And despite living in this house all my life I've never thought of it. Unfortunately, I really don't know if this is going to blow over as fast as you think. My dad is definitely planning something. For sure it's something big. And drastic. But as for the details, unknown for now. And about the drawing, I guess so, I don't know. I don't really do it much. See you later._

_-Lili'_

_'Dear Lili,_

_I'm glad you approved of my discription, I hoped it wasn't too bad. Let's just say I don't get A's in my writing classes as much as I'd like to. Please try and find out what your dad is up to, it's really getting me worried. And stay safe._

_-Odd_'

~END~

AUTHOURS NOTE

So in the last letter where Odd talks about not getting A's in writing, I wanted to say, he doesn't get A's in English, but it's really obvious he's in France. But I also didn't want to say he got A's in French class because it's obvious that this story is written in English. Hopefully u get the confusion. And hopefully u review! Like I'm seeing that people from so many different places are viewing my story but I never hear from u guys in like Australia, or Ireland, or Poland, or Belize, or saint Kitts and Nevis (super cool!). So for all you guys and all the ones I didn't mention, please review, even if it's just to say hi. I'm hoping to come back from my band trip to lots and lots of reviews! See you guys!


	15. Chapter 15 weak link

Yays! I'm back from my tour! And the long awaited chapter 15...

"I told you, it's not THAT big of a deal." I would have liked to convince myself before trying to convince them.

"Odd, you've been worrying all day," Ulrich reminded.

"And yesterday too," added Yumi.

"Don't forget the day before that," Jeremie pointed out.

"So it must be really important to you." Concluded Ulrich.

"Well," I sighed, "Yeah. It is."

"So we're coming with you." Announced Yumi. Just like that. She wasn't even asking if they could come.

What's a guy to do? "Fine."

%%%

Over and around and through once more, go our kind-of funny three-some. Without Jeremie it's not much of a chore, hiking weaving in the tree-somes. Now that I think about it, this kind of stuff might spawn some decent poetry. Then again, anything that comes from my pencil has got to have some weird quirk in it.

Long story short, I'm going to that house, again, and the love birds came too. And we left our nerdy friend at home. He might have said its because he's doing 'important' homework, but I think it's because he doesn't think he can make the journey a second time.

Again, we arrive at the house. I'm sure to someone who can read my thoughts this is becoming very tiresome, but either way, we made it.

"This doesn't ever get old, does it?" Yumi asked, soaking in the prettiness of the sunshine spotted scene.

I laughed, "You think this is good? The sight from the roof is 10 times better."

Yumi and Ulrich both looked a little confused.

I rolled my eyes in a 'Never mind' kind of way, and started heading to the tree. That reminded me that I was worried. Worried because I haven't gotten a note from Lili since Monday and it's now Friday. Oh yes, I am VERY concerned.

Coming up to the tree, I get a little more than worried. I get frightened. What's worse than seeing my old note that Lili hasn't picked up yet? No note at all. And that's what I saw.

I held my head like I was having a migraine, while trying to work out what this meant. When I checked two days ago my note old was still there.

"What does this mean?" Yumi wondered.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked me.

I didn't know anymore. "I, I don't know. This never happened before," I admitted. "It could mean she got my note, but never managed to reply, or something worse. Someone else got it first. And knowing what I do, the only other person around here is her dad, and if he found it... We're in a pickle. Either way."

We didn't say anything for a minute.

Then Yumi pointed, "Hey, look." A wave of relief flowed through me when I saw there was a little scrap of paper down, snagged on a root at the base of the tree. I snatched it up in a flash.

Examining it, I realized raising my hopes might have been pointless. Technically it WAS a note. But it was and it wasn't. All it had written on it was;

488239 22332

-L

"Don't tell me you guys have some secret code now." I jumped when I realized they were right behind me, reading over my shoulder.

"Not that I know of," I replied to Ulrich's comment.

"Well maybe it's something else, or it means something else," Yumi suggested.

"Maybe. Hang on to it will you?" She nodded and slipped it into her pocket.

"I say we check out the house." I said. Nobody objected, so we moved along.

I showed them the hole in the fence, and where I had climbed the ivy wall, then we proceeded to the back of the house.

Memories of Lili and the dogs flashed through my head. But in reality the back porch now looked really trashed. Like an angry swat team had stampeded through.

"Uh oh," I mumbled. That might actually be the case.

"It's pretty wreaked by the looks of it. Are you sure someone lives here?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi looked around.

"Well someone did," I sighed.

Suddenly I hear a faint barking. Is it in my head?

"Hey, do you hear that?" Yumi looked around, trying to find the origin of the sound. I guess it isn't in my head.

"That sounds like Kiwi!" I realize. I dart over to the wreckage and got down on my knees, swiping away at it. All the time the barks are getting louder.

I didn't even realize when Ulrich and Yumi had started helping

Crawling out of a little hole I finally find him. Barely anything but skin and bones, the already small dog seemed to have gotten even smaller.

I gently grabbed the poor fellow out and cradled him like a small child. He snuggled up to me and gave out a little "Yip".

"Oh my gosh," Yumi said in a worried tone.

"Poor guy," Ulrich said.

"This is Kiwi," I smiled sadly.

Yumi pet him carefully. "It looks like he hasn't had any food in, days."

Days. That word echoed in my mind. And that word REALLY freaked me out right now.

"Come on," I lead the way into the house, pushing past the wreckage. In just under one split second I had conjured up a plan.

"What's the plan?" Ulrich called, following me through the damaged hallway.

"Okay, um, step one: turn the house upside down. Step 2: find Lili." I explained.

"What if we don't find her?" Yumi asked. She and Ulrich were walking somewhat next to me, glancing in rooms once in a while.

"Plan B," I told her. "Find Lili." Yes, I have been told I have a one-track mind.

We scouted the house, all three floors, twice. About thirty rooms, Five staricases and probably millions of windows. I would be surprized if this place had a couple secret passages too, but we couldn't see any.

I found that billiards room, the one I saw through the window, what felt like a long time ago. We also found Lili's room. It must have been pretty nice, but sadly, this room as well as the rest of the house was wrecked. I have a feeling we weren't the first to give this place a more than once-over. I wonder what they were searching for.

"Looks like wherever they went, they forgot about Kiwi. Because all their other pets are gone," I announced. I glanced sadly at Yumi and Ulrich, who shrugged.

Ulrich made a joke of asking, "Plan C?"

"Home," I sighed.

%%%

Just inside the school gate I hid fragile Kiwi in my hoodie. Evidently not fast enough though.

Roderick, Ned and Jeb came towards me. Urgh, not now, I spoke in my mind, why did you have to pick right now?

"Well, well, what do we have here? I seem to remember a rule that says pets are strictly forbidden," He crossed his arms and clicked his tongue as if 'tisk tisking'.

I pulled my jacket further over the now shivering little dog.

"Mind your own business," Yumi told them, but she didn't know what was going on here. They ignored her.

Roderick waddled closer to me, and I slowly retreated, taking small steps. With one swift motion, he shoved me backwards, and snatched Kiwi out of my grasp violently.

I didn't wait to gain my ballence, I followed after him as he walked back to the other two, swinging Kiwi roughly around like some kind of trophy. "Give him back."

"What is this?" He said mockingly. "Some kind of rodent?" He held Kiwi like a rag doll, but with a hard grip.

"Give him back!" I yelled, jumping to grab him.

"Oh yeah? Or what?" They taunted me, Roderick holding Kiwi above his head, beyond my reach.

My anger flowed around me, like a fiery red aura. So much pent up anger. And it was about to blow.

"Or this!" I yelled and punched Roderick square in the jaw. (Yumi & Ulrich's jaws dropped)

As he stumbled backwards, the sweet taste of revenge seeped into my mouth, for a second. But that second was short lived.

In the commotion, Kiwi was launched into the sky. I darted over, leaping into mid air. I grabbed a hold of Kiwi as carefully as I could, and tried to cushion his fall as I tumbled across the dirt path.

Ending up on my knees, I was just relieved. I got Kiwi back. That's all that matters. It didn't matter that the now furious Roderick was practically bounding over, ready to tear me limb from limb. Just as long as Kiwi was okay.

I curled around the dog, and could feel a couple of iron harn fists pounding down on my back. But that was okay. If Kiwi survived long days without food, I can survive a couple minutes of being beaten up.

Just then, Roderick flipped me around and pinned me to a tree maybe two feet away. I still shielded Kiwi with my arms, but now it wasn't Kiwi Roderick was after.

"You'll pay!" He yelled, winding up for a punch. My immediate instinct would be to cover my face, but I don't dare expose Kiwi.

I was about to shut my eyes and hope I didn't get my nose broken when a foot came flying in and pushed Roderick what looked like into tomorrow. Of course, disembodied feet don't just go around kicking people. It was Ulrich! And I could see Yumi taking swings at the two bowling pin brothers a little ways away.

"Come on," Ulrich pulled me up, and ran over to Yumi, helping out.

I glanced around, my adrenaline pumping. I saw two bystanders which I recognized as Milly and Tamiya. Sprinting the little ways to them I asked a favor, "Would you hold onto him?" but I didn't really wait for an answer.

I raced over to Yumi and Ulrich, who had just finished taking the boys to the ground. I caught a bit of their strangely casual conversation in the crossfire.

"Need a hand?" Ulrich had asked. He jumping in on Ned who flailed his arms and tried to claw at Ulrich's face.

"I can take care of myself." Yumi assured him, while tripping Jeb.

"I have no doubts."

She smirked. Then turning to me she called, "Odd! Watch out!"

A valuable detail was added by Ulrich, "Duck!"

I shrunk down in an instant and watched Roderick fly overhead and take an earth shattering fall.

Yumi and Ulrich came beside me as Roderick lifted himself onto unsturdy legs.

"That's why you don't pick on people," Ulrich began.

"Because chances are, those people have friends," Yumi finished, with attitude.

Roderick and Ned and Jeb almost literally crawled back into the dark cave from which they came.

When they were out of sight, worry wart Yumi came back again. "Odd, are you alright?"

Even though it wasn't in real life, in my mind, my jaw dropped. You know, even further than before. Yumi had just asked me if I was alright after she and Ulrich were the ones kicking butt.

I finally gathered my thoughts. "M-me?" I asked.

"You're the only one here with that name," Ulrich noted. He rubbed his lower cheek where he had attained a long cut, probably from Ned's claws. The horizontal scrape was bleeding a bit. "Ahh," he cringed.

Yumi turned her attention over to Ulrich. "What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"It–it's nothing," He kept his hand over his cheek, hiding it.

"Let me see," Yumi said patiently.

"I'm fine Yumi," he insisted.

"No, your not. Just let me see," She started moving his hand with hers.

"A-" Ulrich probably would have said something but he was too busy turning beet red. And while he was blushing he also turned limp, so Yumi could easily move his hand and inspect the scrape. When she looked up at his face she saw him blushing and quickly stood up normally again, blushing as well.

"It's, um, it doesn't look too deep," she told him, looking far away to avoid eye contact.

I actually thought it was kind of funny, and almost started doing the thing Ulrich did a few days ago. The put-your-hand-over-your-eyes-and-shake-your-head thing. Whatever.

Instead, I ran back over and got Kiwi, thanking the girls.

"Come on," I said, coming back to the twin red-faced Yumi and Ulrich. Although I seem to have snapped them from their embarrassment spell. "Let's get to the dorm."

%%%

By the end of the day, we'd gotten water and food for Kiwi who inhaled it eagerly. Though still really skinny looking, he was a lot more energetic now, like he was the day I met him, So it turned out that, Yumi had done some dog sitting during the summer and had extra dog food that she was more than happy to lone.

Right now we were all back in mine and Ulrich's dorm. Including Jeremie which we had filled in on everything.

Yumi was kneeling on the floor, tending to Ulrich's scape with Ulrich himself sitting on the desk chair. As for me and Jeremie, we had both claimed beds to sit on. I of course sat with Kiwi.

"You know Odd, that dog, looks really dumb," Jeremie said.

"Don't say that, he's very sensitive. And he can get real mean," I told Jeremie, shoving the dog in his face. He scrambled backwards further onto the bed.

"Oh yeah? Really?" he asked in a worried tone.

I moved the Kiwi to the side so I could see my trembling friend. "Nah," I replied, flashing my goofball grin.

One thing was for sure, it was great to have friends.

~END~

AUTHORS NOTE

Looking for Dracula but I'm not afraid— sorry, weird stuff happens when your away from home for a while. I'm kinda disappointed at how little reviews I got last chapter. Except of course my lovely and devoted stalker Codelyokomonadvanced, thank you. And the rest of you review!


	16. Chapter 16 Decipher

Heyo pals! Just giving you a heads up, this story's pretty much almost done so I hope you liked it and that you'll maybe read my other stories if and when I write them.

Again I'm confined here. Head draped, gaze down cast, I can't believe this is happening. Even when I was being picked on I never felt so, helpless, useless. And I really hate that feeling.

"I hate just sitting around here. There's gotta be SOMETHING we can do," I groaned, head leaned on hands. It was already three days since we found the note and we still haven't been able to decode it.

Jeremie sighed in a simmilar frustration, "There's nothing we can do until we figure out what that code means."

"Maybe, maybe it's a phone number," Ulrich offered.

Yumi shook her head, "We already tried that."

That's right, earlier when Ulrich had gotten detention, we tried it and there was some angry Asian woman on the line.

"Yeah, and the lady we called didn't sound too happy, what's more we couldn't understand what she was saying. It was all Japanese to me," Jeremie recalled.

"No, it wasn't Japanese." Yumi said for-surely.

"Oh, right, sorry," Jeremie apologized.

"Either way, it's not a phone number." I got to the point.

The silence came creeping back into my and Ulrich's room, where we were stationed. The only thing that cut thought it was Kiwi's snoring. He had been at the foot of the bed for at least an hour, sleeping.

"What about a license plate?" Ulrich asked.

"Too long." Jeremie told him.

"Uh-um, a credit card number?"

"I'm pretty sure those have letters, too," Yumi mentioned. "And besides, I think that's too long to be a credit card number."

"What about if it were a, how about... What if it's a social security number?" Ulrich suggested.

"I doubt it but," Jeremie shrugged. "A lead is a lead." We all went next door and Jeremie's fingers danced on the keyboard of his computer.

After another long minute of silence Jeremie closed the browser. He turned around in his chair and shook his head disappointedly.

The three of us, now sitting on his bed weren't completely surprised by this.

"What if," Ulrich started again.

Yumi tilted her head up, eyes closed, "Just give it a rest."

So we sat. In silence. For the rest of the afternoon.

%%%

It was nearing 7:00 when we headed glumly to the dinner. Yumi had called her parents and made sure it was okay to eat at the school. Heading over there we ran into that pest Sissi.

"My my we do look down today. What's wrong?" she layered on the sarcasm. "Did somebody kick your puppy?"

"Mind your own business," Ulrich told her off.

"Hmh." Offended, Sissi thrusted her nose is the air and pouted all the way to the cafeteria.

The rest went as usual, claiming our trays of food we sat down and began.

The two fifth graders, Milly and Tamiya, walked by.

"Wow, you guys sure look down," Milly stopped to say.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Tamiya asked. And added to me, "Cute puppy by the way."

"And is it substantial?" Milly asked, notebook in hand. Those two were in charge of the school news paper, so it was only normal.

Yumi shook her head.

The two girls frowned and continued to their table. Looks like this wasn't a bright day for anyone.

%%%

Almost two hours later our four-some was back in Jeremie's dorm, still lost in thought.

Yumi finally got up, "Well, I think I should get home before my parents start worrying that I got lost or something."

We nodded.

Before Yumi had time to leave Jeremie shot up, "That's it! It's a location!"

"Are you sure?" Ulrich entertained the thought.

"Just about," Our excited nerd spun around in his chair and let his fingers fly over the keyboard.

In the excitement of the moment the rest of us jumped up as well and watched over his shoulder. We watched him try multiple combinations until finding something that made sense.

"This is it!" he exclaimed. "It's right here in Boulogne-Billancourt." Jeremie zoomed in.

"Oh wow," Yumi was amazed. And she wasn't the only one. What Jeremie had found were the longitude-latitude coordinates of Seguin island, AKA the factory!

"I can believe we didn't get that," Ulrich added.

"Well come on! Let's go!" I swung the door open.

"That's a bad idea," Ulrich said.

Jeremie nodded, "It's too dark."

"And after curfew," Yumi mentioned.

"Come on," I wined. It's not THAT late, and if we know where Lili is, why are we waiting? "She could be in some kind of danger or something. We have to go help her, guys. Come on."

"If she's been okay for the past week she'll survive another night," Jeremie reasoned.

"But what if she doesn't?" I couldn't help but worry.

"What if she does?" Yumi asked.

"Well, but," I was at a loss for words.

Jeremie held up his digital alarm clock. The time read 9:21. _Waaaaay_ early if you asked me.

I sighed, "Fine. First thing tomorrow."

"No. It would be a really bad idea for you to skip class again, you don't know how much detention they would give you." Jeremie's words didn't cover it.

"And we don't know how much danger Lili could be in, right now!"

"Odd, understand this, now we know where she is, or at least where to look. The more prepared we are when we go to find her, the better." Ulrich explained.

Reluctantly, I nodded, and we all headed to bed.

~END~

AUTHOURS NOTE

Once again I based the setting of this story on the factory's location in Boulogne-Billancourt on the man-made Seguin Island. You can google maps it if you want proof. Also again, DISCLAIMER: I don't own code lyoko, or the factory, or France. All whatchamacallits belong to their original owners, I'm just borrowing them.

I felt like I haven't done that in a while. See y'all next chapter. Review!


	17. Chapter 17 October 9th

Today I woke up five minutes before my alarm. I got dressed, and as I packed a granola bar in my hoodie pocket, Ulrich woke up.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled.

"Getting ready," I told him. I thought it would have been obvious.

He rubbed his eyes, getting up. "For what?"

"To go find Lili of course," Kiwi seemed to be waking up as well.

"Whoa, Odd, we can't go now."

"Really, why not?"

"Hm, I don't know, maybe there's that funny and stupid thing called school."

"If it's so stupid than lets ditch."

"No way. I'm not ditching, you're not ditching."

"Oh, come on," I wined.

"Nope." He got out of bed and started getting ready himself.

I flopped back down on my bed and pouted.

%%%

Oh my gosh, this day could not have gone any slower. If it could, Mrs Hertz would be teaching physics backwards, and she got pretty close. The minutes felt like hours and even the seconds took forever. I was definatelly stuck in slow motion.

FINALLY, the school day was over. Back in the dorm, I toss the homework aside on my bed.

Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi came in.

"Ready?" Yumi asked me.

I smiled, "Always."

We got down the stairs and out into the courtyard, then Jeremie stopped us just before the gate.

"Wait," He said. "I know a short-cut."

Yumi, Ulrich and I exchanged worried glances.

Next thing I knew we were in front of a tunnel that started in the corner of the gym's boiler room.

"Oh don't look so surprised." Jeremie started off into the tunnel that ended who knows where.

It was true, we WERE surprised. But we still followed him. Even though we didn't exactly like what we found next.

"The sewer, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked, kind of disgusted. I didn't blame him.

"It's not THAT kind of sewer," Jeremie assured us. As we continued following Jeremie, he explained to us that he had been to this factory before, in search of spair robot parts. Eventually, he stumbled upon this 'not so scenic route'. Apparently, he told us, there was also a man-hole in the park through which we could end up here.

For some strange reason, I wasn't really grossed out by the sewer. Besides, this was just your tap water. The, uh, other, stuff, was on one of the next levels down. Under ground that is.

Anyways, it didn't really feel weird. Somehow I got the strange feeling that this would be far from the last time we'd travel down here. Weird right?

"Here we are," Jeremie stopped us in front of a ladder. "After you," He offered Ulrich.

Ulrich turned to Yumi, "Ladies first."

"What? Are you all afraid of sunshine and fresh air or something?" she laughed and proceeded up, followed by the rest of us.

Whoa, Jeremie really was right about this short-cut. The tunnel let out directly on the bridge to the factory. We crossed the Seine together, nearing the factory with every passing second.

I can't help but smile. In the past month, I have under gone hardships, true, but I also discovered a wonderful and mysterious forest get away. I found myself some friends, too. Friends who will and have stuck up for me, and who I will stick up for when and if the time comes. And now, now I help a girl in need and welcome her to this group of friends. Not to mention Kiwi, who has taken a real liking to me.

As we crossed that bridge I reminisced on how much I had changed. When I arrived here I was friendless, and sour, and kind of wimpy. And now, I have true friends fighting with me and I feel confident like never before.

Finally walking thought the massive doorway, we enter the factory. Jeremie explains the ropes we have to swing down to get to the ground floor. Once there, we begin our search.

"I don't see her," called Ulrich, from across the factory, ten minutes later. This can't be a good sign.

"Me neither," Jeremie concurred.

"That makes three of us," Yumi replied the same.

"Jeremie! Does that elevator work?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment, "I think so."

There wasn't any sense in wandering around here when Lili's probably on a lower level.

Once gathered in the lift, I push large gray button and hope for the best.

With a creak and a crank, and a little bit of luck, the elevator began descending.

On the first floor (down), we found a room about the size of a classroom, but with giant wires everywhere. In the middle stood this huge computer with four screens. Jeremie called it a 'super computer' and it's easy to see why.

Next floor down was about the same size, if not smaller, but this one had really weird like cylinder tubes, the size you could walk into. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie. But still, no Lili.

Only one floor left. This HAD to be the one. Only it wasn't. It was the same size as level two and was virtually empty.

I groaned in frustration. "What are we supposed to do now? Where is she?"

"Odd, relax," Yumi reminded me. "I'm sure she's here somewhere, we just haven't found her yet."

"Hmm," Jeremie scratched his chin like he had an idea. "Let's see if the computer knows something." Then he flicked a switch on the wall and a giant mechanical structure rose out of the ground. I'm going to hazard a guess that this contains an on switch somewhere. More like an 'on lever' from what Jeremie layed his hand on.

"I hope we're not gonna regret this in a minute," And with that, Jeremie pulled the lever and the whole mechanism started up.

He smiled in amazement. "Follow me."

We rode the elevator back up to the control room and Jeremie sat down in the computer chair. He cracked his knuckles and began typing almost at the speed of light.

He spoke directly to the computer itself, "Let's see what you've got under the hood my friend."

It loaded in a flash and a window popped up. A window with a moving image.

Curious chartreuse green eyes, round face, curly magenta hair and a single jewel earring.

"Lili?"

~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~

(like actual that's the end!)

AUTHOURS NOTE

So guys, that's the end of that adventure. But it is by no means the end of the story. No way. The story lives on, and it will always live on through all the people who love it. _That_ is code lyoko.

I figured I'd end it right here because you already know what happens. Granted, the future of this story could differ slightly, what with the house and stuff but it would be pointless to ramble on about things that CL fans already know. Besides, this story is just a blueprint, it could go anywhere. That's where imagination comes in.

Anyhow, thanks to all of you guys who have viewed, reviewed, followed, favorited, the works. You guys gave me confidence and you are awesome. Thanks also to Adam Lambert, for those of you who didn't figure it out, who performed the song Trespassing, which gave me the original idea for the story.

Again, thx so much! Please review one last time, and I'll see you around!

Ciao!


End file.
